The Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto
by Tonlor
Summary: After Naruto successfully brings Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf village the council does the unthinkable. Rated M for language and later chapters. NarutoxYugitoxSamui
1. Banishment

**The Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto**

**~Summary~ After succeeding to bring back Sasuke from the Valley of the end the Council does the unthinkable.**

**Chapter One: Banishment**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings.

Stark white walls, Check

Overly bright lights, Check

Smell of disinfectants and sanitizers, Check

Yup he was in the one place he hated more than anything. A Hospital. Slowly he worked his way to a sitting position as he rubbed his sore neck. Naruto froze when a spike of pain shot through his body nearly causing him to double over and scream. He slowly looked down to see his chest was heavily wrapped along with his arms, legs and head.

He laid back breathing slowly in hopes that he wouldn't reopen his wound. He remembered his fight with Sasuke and very narrowly beating him. Well that was wrong actually. He didn't beat him they tied. Neither had enough strength to move after their fight… but if Sasuke was strong enough to walk he would have escaped. Naruto let out a contented sigh knowing in the end Sasuke was back in the village.

That was when the door opened and a man clad in black ropes stepped in. He had short black hair and red eyes. They weren't the Sharingan so Naruto wasn't worried but he still didn't have a clue who this man was.

"Ah so you are awake today," the man said as he approached Naruto.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked with a groan of pain. _'Fuck it hurts to talk,'_

"My name is Genri Kenryu and I'm a messenger for the Konoha Council," he said with his stern voice.

"So what? Does the council want to see me about the mission?" Naruto asked as he barely managed to sit up.

"Quite the opposite actually," Genri said as he took a small black scroll out of his robes. It was at that moment that the door opened once again and Tsunade entered.

"What the hell are you doing here? Naruto is in no condition to see anyone!" Tsunade roared in anger.

"I was simply doing my job. I now take my leave," the man said as he vanished via a Shunshin.

"Naruto what's that scroll?" Tsunade asked seeing Naruto face pale and the scroll dropped. His eyes slowly moved to the Hokage.

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? You've done nothing wrong," Tsunade replied.

"Then why…" Naruto couldn't finish as his voice died.

"Naruto what was on that scroll?" Tsunade asked. Naruto sighed and rolled the scroll back up before he laid down covering his eyes with his arm to hide the tears that were building up. Tsunade now very worried moved forward towards the boy she saw as a grandson.

"The council," Naruto choked. "They've banished me," He finished causing Tsunade to stop dead.

"That's not possible. Banishment of a Shinobi would require my signature and I would never sign something like that," Tsunade said as she took the scroll to read it.

_One Naruto Uzumaki is here by banished from Konohagakure No Sato until such a time that the entire council agrees that he may return. No less than one hundred percent of the council's approval will be accepted. Until such a date is reached Naruto Uzumaki is not to step foot within Konohagakure. The council has allowed him to remain within the land of fire if he wishes but he may not remain in the village or within fifty miles of the village._

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and crushed it in her hands. "Look Naruto I'm going to get the bottom of this. You aren't going anywhere if I have any say in it," Tsunade said.

"Look at the date on it Baa-chan," Naruto said. "It's dated two days after Hokage-jiji's death. They passed it when we didn't have a Hokage," Naruto added. Tsunade's face paled they had used the lack of a Hokage to pass this and held onto it until they wanted him gone.

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke weakly.

"I'm sorry I guess I can't take that hat from you," Naruto said as he weakly started to get up.

"Stay… let me fight this," Tsunade said stopping him. "Even if I can't stop your banishment I won't let them make you leave until you are positively one hundred percent again," Tsunade added with tears in her already knew there was no fighting this.

"As you wish Hokage-Sama," Naruto replied and he laid back and tried to figure out what he did wrong.

* * *

A few days had passed and Tsunade had summoned the remaining member of the 'Konoha 12' into her office. Sasuke and Naruto were still too weak to leave the hospital while Choji and Neji had both been release shortly before this and were the last to arrive being helped by their teammates. All of them were frozen when they saw how solemn Tsunade looked. And what shocked them most of all was the complete lack of sake bottles to be seen meaning that she was sober.

"I'll get right down to it. I asked you here to tell you something that will shock you all but first I want to know something," Tsunade started. "What are your thoughts on Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What do you mean by our thoughts?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you think of him? Is he good? Is he bad? Do you like him? Do you hate him?" Tsunade answered.

"Naruto is strong and I would trust him with my live. I may not know him that well but I have to say his nindo of never giving up and protect that which is precious to you is inspiring," Spoke Neji which shocked most seeing him speak first.

"While I agree with Hyuga-san's statement I must also add that his brash nature leads to trouble… but he seems to be very effective at fixing the trouble it brings," Shino said.

"Naruto is one of my best friends. And he is also one of the few people who didn't make fun of my weight or my eating habits," Choji gave his piece.

"The dude's a freaking genius," Kiba said confusing most. "He was the 'dope' in school and yet he not only beats me he also beats Neji and Gaara. He shows that anyone can be great if the truly put their mind to it," Kiba explained.

"Yosh! I consider Naruto to by one of my Eternal Rivals his flames of Youth never seem to dampen" Lee shouted.

"I don't really have anything I could say here. I hardly know him." Tenten said.

"Sadly I agree with Tenten," Ino said.

"I'm with Choji. He's one of my best friends and I would gladly throw my life down for him knowing he would do the same for me," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto's been my teammate for several months and I'd have to say I agree with Neji and Shino. Now while he's not one of my best friends I know he would jump on a paper bomb for me and I would do the same for him," Sakura said.

Everyone's attention now turned to the last figure… one Hinata Hyuga whom remained silent for the entire meeting thus far. "I've admired Naruto for a very long time. He showed me that it's ok to fail as long as you don't let that failure stop you from getting stronger. And even when everyone thinks your weak or useless you can prove them wrong as long as you give it your all," Hinata said with a heavy blush.

"I see," Tsunade said covered her eyes for a moment hold back tears. "Then it makes this ever harder to do," Tsunade added.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"The council had a vote while Naruto and Jiraiya were searching for me. The vote passed… and instead of acting on it the moment Naruto returned they chose to wait until they deemed him to be his weakest," Tsunade explained.

"What was the vote about?" Lee asked.

"As of yesterday," Tsunade pulled out a leaf hitai-ate and placed it on the desk. "Naruto has been removed from active service in Konohagakure and once he's fully healed he will be…" Tsunade stopped unable to hold back a weak sob.

"What did they do?" Shikamaru asked with wide eyes.

"They've banished him," Tsunade said as a sob broke out. She didn't care if they saw it she couldn't hold back her tears. She loved Naruto like a son and now he was being forced out of her life. Everyone reacted differently.

Sakura, completely froze she was in such a state of shock she couldn't even cry.

Shikamaru, clenched his fists trying to contain his hatred for the Council.

Choji, crushed the bag of chips he was hold and stormed out of the office.

Ino, remained quiet she couldn't think of what to say.

Neji, surprisingly clenched his fists clearly pissed off at the moment.

Lee, dropped to his knees unable to speak his dreams of fighting Naruto were just crushed.

Tenten, like Ino simply remained quiet trying to process that she wouldn't see the hyper kid anymore.

Shino, thought he showed no emotion was just as furious as Shikamaru and Choji.

Kiba, was one of the few to vocalize his rage as he screamed in rage and left the room shouting something about talking to his mother.

Hinata, broke down and ran from the room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Naruto stood in his apartment staring at his bed. He didn't know where he would go or what he would do now. He was fully healed and had two days to leave the village before ANBU would be forced to arrest him.

'_Maybe I'll go to one of the other hidden villages,'_ Naruto thought. As he packed away his last shirt and closed his bag. He picked up his Gama wallet and moved towards his door. Stopping once more before he left; he decided to look into his apartment one last time before he opened his front door and came face to face with a pale eyes girl.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. He was shocked when the girl suddenly hugged him and started crying.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she clung to him. "I don't want to you leave," She said over and over.

"Hinata… I really wish I could stay but I can't," Naruto said slowly. That was when everything made sense to him. He pulled Hinata back and looked her locking his eyes with hers.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him.

"Hinata… do you have a crush on me?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed heavily but managed to nod and not faint.

"What would you do if someone had a crush on you… and you didn't know it," Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Hinata replied.

"Would you give them a chance… since we can't be," Naruto asked.

"It would depend on who it is," Hinata said unable to believe that not only was she holding her cool and not fainting but she was also having a conversation with Naruto.

"Hinata I know someone who feels the same for you as you do for me," Naruto said.

"Really?" Hinata asked shocked that someone could care about her that much.

"It's Kiba… he's head of heels for you Hinata," Naruto said.

"K… Kiba-kun?" Hinata said even more shocked now.

"Yeah why do you think he hated my guts so much…? I never noticed until now but he was trying to get your attention like you're trying to get mine," Naruto explained.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata blushed as she looked down and thought over Naruto's words. Hinata looked up her eyes locking with Naruto's once more.

"I… I have to go Hinata… I hope one day I can come back but I'm not going to have my hopes up," Naruto said as he stepped passed Hinata and was gone before another word could be said.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened as he looked around to see he was in Konoha. "Why am I here?" Sasuke thought as he looked to see Kakashi standing a few feet away.

"You're awake," Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kakashi asked.

"I remember fighting Naruto… wait why was I fighting Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"So it really was the curse seal?" Kakashi thought as he rubbed his chin.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Think hard why did you leave the village? Why did you want to go to Orochimaru? Why did you attack Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I remember having this strange thirst for power… I truly believe that if I went to Orochimaru I would be able to kill Itachi… Why did I think that?" Sasuke's brain felt like it was on fire.

"So I was right?" another voice asked. Sasuke looked up to see Jiraiya and Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"Right about what?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru's Curse Seal eats away at the effected person's mind slowly turning them into mindless servants to him. It washes away all your friendships, all your happy memories, all of your dreams, excluding ones of revenge or vengeance… those turn worse making the effected person believe that Orochimaru can give them what they want," Jiraiya explained.

"How can one little seal do so much?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru as poured years of work into that seal… and I've put years into a counterseal. One that blocks the seal from eating away at your mind it's all we can do until I can learn how to rip it off you," Jiraiya explained.

"Now Sasuke… what can you tell me about your fight with Naruto?" Tsunade said finally taking center stage.

"We fought at the valley of the end. He drew on this red chakra and I… oh kami… he's not dead is he?" Sasuke asked.

"No Naruto's alive," Tsunade replied.

"Thank kami… he's just about the only friend I have in this village," Sasuke said.

"Had," Jiraiya corrected.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The council banished Naruto," Tsunade said.

"WHAT! WHY?" Sasuke screamed.

"I wish I knew but they did it while I was searching for Tsunade and decided to hold onto it until they wanted him gone. I guess nearly getting himself, you, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Neji killed was good enough reason to enact it," Jiraiya said.

"So Naruto is gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet but soon," Tsunade replied.

"I've got to see him… I need to apologize to him for going crazy… that wasn't me," Sasuke said.

"Maa maa Sasuke calm down," Kakashi said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think Naruto would really be able to handle you groveling to him right now?" he asked.

"I guess not… can I at least say goodbye?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure you can," Tsunade said with a soft smile hoping this wasn't so ploy.

* * *

Naruto stood just outside of the gates of Konoha his vision on the horizon. "Time to find a new home I guess," Naruto said as he took his first step. He had gone by and said goodbye to every worth saying goodbye to. The entire Konoha 11, since he wasn't a member anymore, the Ichiraku's, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Konohamaru and his gang. The only person he couldn't find was Jiraiya.

'_Stupid Ero-sensei… I can't find him when I need him,'_ Naruto thought as he walked through the forest trying to think of where he would go.

"Naruto," a voice stopped the boy dead. He turned to see a very serious Jiraiya standing by a tree.

"Ero-Sensei," Naruto said seeing his Chunin exam sensei.

"This is going to be a lot of information at once but I'm going to tell you something that will shock you," Jiraiya said as he moved towards Naruto.

"What could possible shock me more than 'Hey thanks for saving Sasuke now screw you and get out of our village'," Naruto said.

"Try your lineage," Jiraiya said causing Naruto to go silent.

"My parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes now let's talk," Jiraiya said as he sat down leaning against the tree. Naruto quickly sat down near Jiraiya.

"First off your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki she was nicknamed the Red Hot Habanero. She had fiery red hair and stunning violet eyes, she was a Jonin of the leaf and the pervious Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox," Jiraiya explained.

"Kushina… such pretty name," Naruto said with a happy smile.

"Now your father," Jiraiya said gaining Naruto's attention. "Was Minato Namikaze… the fourth Hokage,"

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed unable to believe him.

"Settle down and I'll explain," Jiraiya said getting Naruto to sit down. "Why else do you think you're the Jinchuriki? He would've used some else's child when he had one of his own. Now then," Jiraiya pulled out a few scrolls. "The red scroll is from your mother. It has a letter from her, her sword, her life savings, her favorite jutsus, and a few other things. The yellow scroll is your father's. Like Kushina's it has his life savings, favorite jutsus, and his tri-pronged kunai," Jiraiya handed Naruto the two scrolls.

"Why are you giving me these?" Naruto asked.

"Well you were supposed to get these once you turned sixteen but since you were banished I decided that you deserved these now," Jiraiya replied.

"Thank you Jiraiya," Naruto said as he put the scrolls into his bag.

"One more thing… this is a little gift from me," Jiraiya said handing Naruto a green scroll.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see your parent's lifesaving weren't very much since they had just bought a house and full furnished it just before their deaths… they maybe had three thousand between them," Jiraiya explained.

"You're losing me here," Naruto said.

"That is just over five hundred thousand ryo," Jiraiya said. Naruto said nothing and simply let his mouth go slack as he heard how much it was.

"W… wh… why?" Naruto asked.

"Call it fourteen years of payback for lack of presents and what not… after all I was supposed to be your godfather," Jiraiya replied.

"I can't… that's just way too much," Naruto said.

"Nonsense… use it to build a life where ever you want," Jiraiya said as he stood and cracked his back. "Oh and two little gifts, One the toads are still with you… and they are royally pissed off with Konoha for this by the way. The other thing is your Shadow Clones," Jiraiya started.

"Wait why are the toads mad?" Naruto asked.

"They don't like that you got banished for no good reason and have decided that they are no longer affiliated with Konoha. Other than me no Konoha Shinobi will ever be allowed to summon toads again excluding someone that is naturally affiliated with them," Jiraiya explained.

"They did that for me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… Gamabunta maybe grumpy but he doesn't help someone unless he holds them in the highest respects… the fact that you had Gamakichi backing you had nothing to do with it. He would have fought with you against Gaara either way. He's just lazy," Jiraiya said.

"And what about my Shadow Clones now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes as I was saying. Everything a Shadow Clone learns you will remember. An example is if you used Shadow Clones to help you learn the Rasengan. Every attempt they would have made you would have remembered and would have been able to add to your learning curve," Jiraiya explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that when I was trying to learn the Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted you to learn it the hard way. That way you'd have proper respect for an A ranked Ninjutsu," Jiraiya replied getting Naruto to nod.

"Ok I understand," Naruto gave a sigh. "Is there anything else? I really should be heading out," Naruto added.

"Nothing other than try to stay away from Iwa… I'm not sure if they would kill you or not. They might hate you just because of who your father is," Jiraiya said.

"I understand… maybe I'll see you around Jiraiya," Naruto said as the two shook hands and parted ways. Jiraiya started back towards the village while Naruto started his aimless wandering.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk ignoring her paperwork as she started and an untouched bottle of sake. She hadn't had a drop since she read Naruto's Banishment Scroll. She grabbed the bottle then threw it with all her might at the wall shattering it.

"I swear Naruto I will find a way to bring you home," Tsunade said as she clenched her fists so tightly that her hands started to bleed.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'd like your input via PM on where you think I should have Naruto go or do and who you'd like him to be with. So let me know what you think. This idea came to me at work and I really wanted to do it so I've chosen to put a hold on The Snakes of Konohagakure since I'm having a little problem forming the plot to it. **

**p.s. Any questions you have i will answer Via PM.**


	2. Into the Cloud

**Chapter Two: Into the clouds**

**~A/N~ Due to a very large amount of I'll be sending Naruto to Kumo. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto stood in a small shop looking over a new set of clothes. He was seriously considering tossing out his old orange jumpsuit. Sure he loved the color but now it didn't seem like it fit him anymore. He needed a new look for his new life.

"Find anything you like?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I was kind of looking at this Hakama… but that seems a little dumb since I'm heading pretty far north," Naruto said.

"Nonsense… it may not seem it at first glance but a Hakama is made thicker than normal cloths so it can take harsher climates," the shopkeeper replied.

"How much for it?" Naruto asked expecting a large number.

"I could do one hundred and fifty Ryo since it doesn't seem to sell well," the shopkeeper said.

"I'll take it!" Naruto shouted he'd never heard of such a cheap set of clothes before.

Now clad in a midnight black Hakama, shin high combat boots, a bright orange sash, a dark crimson kosode with hood and a mask attached and a pair of heavy gloves Naruto was ready to go to Kumogakure. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt like something was pulling him there. He left the small village following his gut feeling rather than a compass. As he started to venture further north he was forced to pull the hood and mask up to save him from the cold winds.

"God, how long does it take to get to Kumogakure? I've been walking for over a week and a half," Naruto complained out loud as he walked. Sighing heavily he just continued to walk following his gut feeling.

* * *

~Back in Konohagakure~

Sasuke stood in front of the rest of 'The Konoha Eleven' as he took a slow breathe. "Ok I'm not going to stand here and ask you to forgive me… I don't deserve your forgiveness… not yet… I still need to earn that. All I am going to ask is that you give me that chance. To prove that I am worth forgiving that you can put your trust in me. I know none of you like me because of what I did but all I'm asking for is the chance to show that that wasn't me," Sasuke said as he looked at the group.

"I will give you a chance solely because that's what Naruto would have done," Lee said

"Lee is right… it is what Naruto would do… and in his memory I will do the same," Shikamaru added getting most of the others to nod in agreement.

"You'd better show your worth it Sas-gay," Kiba said with a sneer.

"I will… also I've been given access to my clan's training grounds once more and I would like to open them to your use as well. No matter the time or day you are all welcome in the Uchiha compound," Sasuke said giving a light bow. Most of the group was surprised by this 'new' Sasuke. He seemed to have adopted Naruto's view and was doing everything he could to show he was loyal to the hidden leaf.

In the two weeks Naruto had been gone most of the civilians were partying in praise that the 'demon boy' was gone while the Shinobi felt a void having lost one of the most promising Shinobi. Tsunade fought against the council everyday trying get him back. While a small portion of the Shinobi council would vote with her the entire civilian council always voted no.

"This is getting redundant Lady Hokage," Danzo said before he took a breath. "I would like to set forth a vote," he added.

"What vote?" Tsunade asked with a growl.

"Simply to limit how many times you can make us vote on the same subject. Such as the Uzumaki's Banishment to once a year," Danzo said.

"I second that," Homaru said quickly.

"Third," Koharu added. Before Tsunade could squash the vote the entire civilian council voted in Danzo's favor along with roughly half of the Shinobi council.

"Very well it is passed," Tsunade said with venom. "Now then is there anything else to cover or is this meeting adjourned?" Tsunade asked.

"I would like bring up the suggestion of Uchiha Sasuke becoming a Chunin," a civilian councilman spoke up.

"Very well, Neko bring Uchiha Sasuke here," Tsunade said.

* * *

Naruto stood in a small village his face stuck against a window as he looked inside nearly drooling as he looked at a set of armor. "Woah that looks so bad ass," Naruto said as he eyed up the armor once more before entering.

"Anyone here?" Naruto asked as he stepped inside.

"Yes my boy what can I do for you?" a rather scarily buff man asked.

"I was wondering what you have for Shinobi armor?" Naruto asked.

"That's all I sell. I specialize in assault armor like the set in the window," the man said as he cracked his neck once while he eyed up Naruto.

"I saw that it looked badass," Naruto replied.

"Always nice to see someone take appreciation in my work," the man said. "Now what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was kinda thinking about getting an armor set," Naruto said while he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm… I think I have just the thing for you," the man said as he disappeared into the back of his shop. After several minutes the man reappeared with a manikin in a set of armor. [1]

"This is my masterpiece… the armor is damn near indestructible, is coated with seals on the side that makes it fit it's wearer, completely chakra adaptive, and can be sealed by the wearer so it can't be removed," he explained the armor as Naruto looked at it like it was a gift from Kami himself.

"Can I try it on?" Naruto asked.

"Sure have at it," the man said. Naruto nodded then moved to the manikin. He took his time removing the armor from the manikin so he could see how it went on.

"There's a lot to it," Naruto said as he pulled off the chest piece.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it," the man said. Naruto finished stripping the armor and but on the black body suit that was to be worn under it.

"This is kind of heavy," Naruto said as the suit shrunk to fit him.

"Yeah it's Ironweave. The stuff is strong enough to stop a kunai," he said as Naruto put on the dark grey plated greaves on the shin guards were three curved spikes. Naruto watched as they shrunk to size just as the suit had. Then came what Naruto would have called an armored kilt followed by the chest armor and shoulder guards. The shoulder guards like the greaves had three curved spikes on them as well. He then moved to the spiked wrist guards and chain mail gloves. He took a moment to see the gloves had two long claws that extended a good six inches. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he took a once over of himself to see how good he looked in the armor. The helm reminded him of the Sandaime's Battle helm that he had seen only once before. But this had what appeared to be a three pronged claw on the forehead that bed over the helm along with a mouth cover.

"Now this helm here is special. One put on it will darken the inside of the helm hiding your eyes and face away so nobody could tell what you look like. On top of that there is a seal over the mouth cover that distorts your voice and finally once it darken so your face is hidden it will make your eyes glow red… just to give it an evil vibe," the man explained.

"That. Is. So. Bad. Ass!" Naruto shouted as he took the helm and put it on.

"Damn kid I think this armor set was made for you," the man said as he looked Naruto over.

"Yeah now the big question," Naruto looked to the man the red eyes locked on him.

"Five hundred thousand," the man said.

"Holy mother! I can't afford that," Naruto said. Well that was a lie he could but he wanted to save that money.

"I just fucking with you kid. It's only fifty thousand… it's awesome armor but nobody seems to want it and for the life of me I can't make a second set without getting that one dude back to help me with the seals again… but I'm rambling you want the armor or not?" the man asked.

"Hell yeah I want it!" Naruto said as he grabbed his bad and pulled out his gama wallet that looked like it was about to burst.

"Dude you are freaking loaded!" the man said as Naruto counted out the amount.

"It was a gift from my godfather," Naruto said as he handed over the stack of ryo. [2]

"Enjoy the armor and tell people you got it here," the man said as Naruto pulled off the helm, gloves and shoulders.

"Thanks… I gotta study up on some sealing so I can put these into the armor for storage," Naruto said as he looked at the armor.

"That's what this is for," the man said as he poked a seal that sat on his right side just above the armored kilt.

"You seriously thought of everything," Naruto said as he pulsed a little charka and sealed away the helm gloves and shoulder guards. Once those were sealed away the put his black hakama and crimson kosode back on effectively hiding away his armor.

"I have my moments," the man said. Naruto gave a nod and left focused more on trying out his new armor. He was just about to leave when a weapon caught his eyes. It was a Naginata the how the blade shined is what really caught his eye. It seemed different from the other weapons.

"What's up with this Naginata?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that was my father's last weapon. The metal is something strange. It's harder than steel but lighter at the same time. I made a promise to my old man that I would only give it to someone that I truly believe deserves it. I'm not allowed to sell it. and he told me I'd know who deserved it when they touched it," the man explained

"What did he mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"He said it was made to it would react to a certain man's chakra… but he died years ago so it was never picked up. So dad said one day someone would be able to 'awaken' the metal," he explained.

"Awaken?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah right now that blade is weaker than tin… but once someone with the Uzumaki blood in them touches it that's when it will take on the stronger than steel property," the man said.

"Uzumaki," Naruto said as he grabbed the staff and instantly the blade shined crimson then returned to its basic steel color.

"You're and Uzumaki!" the man shouted.

"Half on my mom's side," Naruto replied.

"Leaf Shinobi, Uzumaki… You're Kushina's boy!" the man shouted.

"Should I be worried that you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Jaken Uzushin I'm from one of the other clans that made up Uzu no kuni.

"There was more than one clan from there?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki, Uzhshin, Kageoni, Takioni, Rorana, Kamigate, and Uzuki where the clans made up Uzushigakure," Jaken explained.

"Woah there was a lot of us," Naruto said.

"Uzushin and Uzumaki are basically gone. Most of the other clans went far to the west completely out of the Elemental nations," Jaken explained.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"Come here kid," Jaken said getting Naruto to walk towards him. Naruto was confused when Jaken gave him back his money.

"I'm not charging the closet thing I have to kin," Jaken said.

"I don't know what to say," Naruto replied.

"Just say you got your badass gear here," Jaken laughed. "By the way take the Naginata, her name is Shinikiba or Death's Fang,"

"I promise I will wear this armor and use this weapon with the upmost pride my brother," Naruto said with a bow.

"I have a feeling you will," Jaken smiled.

* * *

It had been just shy of a week since Naruto had bought his armor and returned to his travels. He was deep within the land of lightning but had yet to find the hidden cloud village. Naruto stopped seeing nothing before him but water and massive rocks. He glanced around seeing a small hut with a sign on it. "Unraikyo… that's not Kumogakure!" Naruto shouted angrily and he stopped his feet a few times.

"And just who are you?" a feminine voice asked causing Naruto to spin around.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked seeing a blonde haired woman sitting on top of the hut.

"We are Kumo Shinobi, Yugito and Bee," a large man said as he exited the hut. Naruto simply stared at the two. The woman was stunningly beautiful with long blonde hair and just as stunning dark eyes. She was slightly pale and wore a black and purple short sleeved blouse with black pants. Whole the man honestly scared him a little. He work a pair of dark pants and a standard Kumogakure Jonin vest with one shoulder strap and a white hitai-ate. He also had seven swords adorning his back and the Kanji for Iron on his shoulder in blue.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said offering his hand to the two. While Bee returned his hand shake the woman just stared at him expecting something more.

"So why are you looking for our home?" Yugito asked.

"I used to be a Konoha Shinobi… but I got banished so I was looking for a new home… Kiri is in the middle of a civil war, I don't like the idea of Iwa for some reason and Suna just seemed to dry for my tastes," Naruto explained.

"So you thought you'd just come and make Kumo your home?" Yugito asked.

"No… I know I'll have to earn my keep and I'm more than willing to do so," Naruto said.

"What skills you got, gotta know if it's worth giving you a shot," Bee said starting his rapping.

"I have shadow clones and the Rasengan… that's about it," Naruto said ashamed of himself.

"What rank were you?" Yugito asked.

"Genin," Naruto replied again ashamed.

"You were a Genin with the Rasengan?" Bee asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah… I'm a special circumstance… so I'd probably never become anything more than a Genin," Naruto said.

"What circumstance?" Yugito asked.

"I'd rather not say," Naruto said quickly.

"No way for sho?" Bee suddenly said.

"What?" both Naruto and Yugito asked.

"Ain't nothing to fear you've got the two and eight here," Bee said pointing to himself and Yugito confusing Naruto heavily.

'_Two and Eight? What does that mean… there like me!'_ Naruto's mind screamed.

"You guys have Bijuu sealed in you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I have the Nibi, Matatabi," Yugito said.

"And I'm rock a killer melody as the eight's Jinchuriki," Bee rapped.

"I have the Kyubi," Naruto said.

"No foolin?" Bee said.

"We should take him to the Raikage," Yugito said.

"Fo sho bro'll know what to do Aw Yeah!" Bee laughed.

"That's didn't even rhyme," Naruto said.

"Just gotta give it time," Bee replied.

"I'll kill you," Yugito growled.

"Then I'd be blue," Bee replied.

"Oh go eat an orange," Naruto shouted.

"I'll slap you with a door hinge," Bee laughed.

"Let's just go," Yugito said.

"With the flow," Bee said as he started to walk leading them to the Hidden Cloud.

* * *

Once they reached the Hidden Cloud Naruto instantly noticed that nobody was looking at Yugito or Bee with spite or hate. Instead they looked to them with respect and love. Yugito had just about all of the men's eyes while Bee had the women's. Naruto looked around seeing a few people waving to him while others looked at him cautiously.

"I'm guess you aren't use to this?" Yugito asked.

"No in Konoha I was quite literally spit on," Naruto replied.

"That's not cool yo, you should've come here sooner bro," Bee said as the three started to ascend a long staircase.

"So should I be worried about meeting the Raikage?" Naruto asked.

"Nah he's a big softy," Yugito replied.

"To you," Bee replied as they reached the door.

"Yo! Bro! Bee's here!" Bee said as he kicked in the door.

"You're paying to fix that door," the massive figure that what the Raikage replied. Naruto froze instantly seeing the large man in white and yellow kage robes.

"We have someone who would like to meet you," Yugito said.

"EH? Why is it you brought a little boy here?" the Raikage asked.

"Yo his name is Naruto and he's out little bro," Bee replied. With a raised eyebrow the Raikage took a moment to look over Naruto.

"Boy step forward," the Raikage commanded. Naruto obeyed and gave a light bow.

"Hmm he seems a little scrawny and short," A said.

"I didn't have the best life in Konoha Raikage-sama," Naruto said.

"Yeah don't do that," A replied quickly.

"You've lost me," Naruto said.

"I hate that's Sama crap. Just call me Raikage or A-san," A said.

"Raikage it is," Naruto said.

"Now I would assume you have a Bijuu since Yugito and Bee are both claiming you as a brother.

"Yes… I house the Nine-Tailed fox," Naruto said.

"That would make you Uzumaki that was banished from Konoha a short while back," A said.

"Yes Raikage-san," Naruto said.

"Well then… what makes you think you can make a home in Kumo?" A asked.

"I don't know… I just felt something pulling me here," Naruto replied.

"Interesting… explain this pull," A said.

"Well when I left Konoha I felt this pull in my gut pointing me towards Kumo. So I followed it and it ended up leading me to Bee-san and Yugito-san here. So all I can assume is the pull was something to do with being a Jinchuriki," Naruto explained.

"Well you'll need to be training in controlling that fox before we do anything," A said.

"Leave his training to me and Yugi," Bee said.

"I told you to never call me Yugi," Yugito growled.

"Aw but it rhymes so good," bee replied.

"Bee stop… How long do you need?" A asked.

"I say a one a two a three years to leave him with no peers," Bee rapped.

"Before you do that," A stood and walked around his desk to tower over the young Uzumaki. "Uzumaki Naruto. Do you swear undying loyalty and fealty to Kumogakure. To always place the village's needs before your own?"

"I can't swear something like that," Naruto said. "My friends no matter the nation come first as would any family I might have one day," Naruto added. To Naruto's surprise A burst out into laughter as did Yugito and Bee.

"Oh my boy that was the perfect answer. I hate having blindly faithful Shinobi," A still laughed. "Welcome to Kumogakure kid," A added before he handed Naruto a Kumo headband with a white cloth.

"I swear I will do everything I can to prove you are not making a mistake," Naruto said.

"I have no doubt," A replied.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter three will begin in after Naruto has been trained by Bee and Yugito for three years.**

[1] If you want a good idea of what the Armor set looks like look up The Shredder from the '03 TMNT series.

[2] I'm making Ryo equal to USD so I don't have to do too math… yeah I'm lazy.

NOW THEN! POLL TIME!... no not that kind of poll. Voting poll.

Which girl will become the lover of our emotionally damaged fox boy? The Two tails? The fiery red head? Of the ice cold blonde?

Let me know your Vote via PM. Yugito Karui or Samui.


	3. New But Still The Same

**Chapter Three: New but still the same**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter three enjoy. For you polling knowledge Yugito is in the lead with 13 votes followed by Samui with 8 and Kurai with 7. I will announce the winner at the beginning of Chapter Four. But the relationship won't start until later.**

* * *

For three years he worked himself to the bone. Every day he would train both mind and body. Whether it was speed training with Yugito, strength training with Killer Bee, Academic studies with Samui, or 'Kenjutsu' with Karui and Omoi. He didn't really train with a sword since his weapon of choice was now Death's Fang, the Naginata he was given by Jaken.

His training only stopped for a short time with Jiraiya visited and gave him the Key to his seal, only after they had one hell of a sparring match, after he gained that it was thanks to the combined help of Yugito, Killer Bee and the surprise appearance of his mother that he defeated the Nine-tailed fox and took the great fox's chakra for his own.

Now he stood before the Raikage ready to accept his next mission. The years had been kind to Naruto. He now stood at six foot one making him only slightly shorter than Bee. His blonde hair now rested on his shoulders or tied into a short pony-tail. His clothing hadn't changed in the years. When outside of a mission he chose to keep his deep crimson Kosode and black Hakama. He had taken the time to adorn the Uzumaki Crest on the back of the Kosode. When he was sent on a mission he would gear up in his battle armor. Just as Jaken had said the armor grew with him. The only change that happened to the armor was he had engraved the hidden cloud emblem onto the helm.

Naruto's head turned to see several people walking in. The first was Yugito and Bee both of them full geared and ready to go. Bee was wearing his usual attire in a white single shoulder strap flak jacket, a dark grey pair of pants, and his white scarf. Yugito like bee was in her usual attire of black pants, and her black and purple blouse.

The next was a younger man with blonde hair and overlong shirt with a hood, dark pants, his hands were wrapped in red bandages and he had black shin guards. He was one of few Kumo Shinobi that wore black hitai-ate. Like most Kumo Shinobi he had a long sword on his back with a white sheath and handle. He had become one of Naruto's closet friends, he was Omoi.

Then there was a younger red headed woman with amber eyes and milk chocolate skin. She was dressed in a short sleeved dress with frilly edged adorned with a flak jacket. Thought it couldn't be seen she had a pair of fishnet stockings under her dress. And her hair was kept back by her bandana style hitai-ate. She too had a long sword sitting on her back. She reminded Naruto heavily of Sakura except she was infinitely more terrifying. She went by the name of Karui.

The next was Samui and she was dressed in her basic attire. Clad in a dark grey tunic with a white corset that helped show off her ample cleavage. A short skirt stopped just before her mid-thigh. Her wrists were wrapped in red and unlike other Kumo Shinobi she had a tanto sitting over her back.

"Good you all made it," A spoke.

"This better not be a waste of time," Yugito said.

"Yeah I need to on my rhymes," Bee said.

"Stop that," A said quickly. Stopping Bee before he could get his rapping started.

"So what's this mission Raikage-sama?" Omoi asked.

"I'm sending you to Kirigakure. Their Mizukage needs to be brought down," A explained.

"He's a Jinchuriki," Naruto said getting a nod from A.

"Of the three tailed turtle," A replied. He saw Naruto, Yugito and Bee all tense up slightly. He knew that none of them really wanted to kill a fellow Jinchuriki.

"I have a request Raikage-san," Naruto said with a bow.

"No," A replied quickly.

"You didn't even hear my request," Naruto said with a slight grin.

"You want me to let you follow that gut feeling you have," A said with a blank look.

"Maybe a little," Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"Yo bro let him go," Bee said.

"I'll think about it after the mission," A said.

"As you say," Naruto said looking to the others in the room. He figured either Bee or Yugito would be in charge since they were Jonin and Jinchurikis.

"Now then Naruto you're in charge," A said.

"In charge of what?" Naruto asked.

"The mission," A replied.

"Which Mission?" Naruto asked his mind was simply not connecting the dots.

"THIS MISSION!" A shouted before he took a long breath. "Naruto I'm putting in in charge of this mission to see if you are ready to become a Jonin. The rest of the group will follow your orders and report back to be on your leadership," A explained.

"Oh… bad ass," Naruto said.

"Now take the reins and command your team," A said. With a nod Naruto turned to face the other five Shinobi in the room.

"Right. You guys have a half hour to get your supplies together and meet me at the south gate. I want to be in the land of water by tonight," Naruto said.

"Yes sir," Karui grumbled. She didn't like that he was getting a chance to be a Jonin before her.

"This could be bad. If we rush ourselves we'll get there and be tired then we won't fight good enough and we'll die," Omoi said.

"Omoi… shut up," Naruto said shaking his head. "Half hour go," Naruto said as he made the ram seal and vanished in a swirl of what seemed to be a red mist.

"Bee, Yugito stay for a moment," A said.

"Yo whatja need bro?" Bee asked.

"How'd his training go?" A asked.

"He hasn't mastered it but we've gotten it down," Yugito answered.

"I guess that will do… make sure he doesn't fuck this up to much," A said. With a nod from both of them the two were gone.

* * *

It had been three years and he was the last one to become a Chunin. Some said he did it to spite the council. Others said it was to prove that he wasn't power hungry. But if someone asked him he would tell them he simply didn't pass the tests.

"Hey Sasuke you ready to go?" said raven haired Shinobi turned to see Sakura and Kakashi walking up.

"Yes I am… but why are we stepping out of the way to help Kiri?" Sasuke asked as he hoisted his pack over his shoulder.

"They've asked for help… would you see them die?" Kakashi counter asked. Even when they argued his nose never came out of that damned book.

"Ugh… no," Sasuke said slowly.

"Good everyone's waiting," Sakura said with a grin.

"Let's just go," Sasuke said. Team seven reached eastern gates to see the rest of the Konoha eleven, their old Jonin senseis, and many many more Shinobi. He could see Shino trying to ignore Hinata and Kiba… there were at each other's throats again. Which surprised quite a few with how passive Hinata had once been; What ever happened between her and Kiba had really opened her up.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were all simply waiting. Another surprise Ino wasn't talking everyone's ear off about some useless subject.

Then there as team Gai. Neji ever the stoic Shinobi, Lee and Gai both shouted about the flames of youth. Sasuke had to admit he felt bad for Tenten.

"Not a bad force," Sasuke said as the group readied to move.

"Alright Konoha we move to free Kiri from the clutches of their tyrannical Mizukage. We will be meeting up with forces from Suna along the way from there we will meet up with the rebel leader Mei Terumi," Kakashi stated getting the forces to move out.

* * *

It took a week for all of the forces to settle in at the main base for the Kirigakure rebel forces. Suna had sent twenty Shinobi along with the sand siblings. Most of the rebel forces were in shock that the Kazekage himself would come to aid them.

Iwa sent no troops claiming they were too far away.

Konoha sent fifty troops including the Konoha eleven, their former Jonin sensei, and key Shinobi like Anko, Genma, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Shizune, to head up the midnin.

Finally Kumo sent only six Shinobi but they claimed they were far more than necessary. To their knowledge it was their two Jinchuriki, Killer Bee and Yugito Nii, Killer Bee's Team in Karui, Omoi, and Samui and finally their newest Shinobi the man clad in armor that never showed his face. But he had earned the title 'The Crimson Shinobi' after he single handedly slaughtered a group of fifteen, Chunin level, Nuke-Nin.

Currently Kakashi, leader of Konoha's forces, the Kazekage Gaara, Mei Terumi the woman that the Rebel forces wanted to make the next Mizukage and the aforementioned Kumo Shinobi stood at a table with their most trusted advisors. In Kakashi's case it had many more than the others; with him was their Konoha Eleven, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma.

Gaara only had his siblings with him, Kankuro to his left and Temari to his right. Kankuro had a crow draped over his shoulder ready and waiting for the untrusting Kumo Shinobi to make a move. Temari was just at ready her hand never left her hip giving her ample opportunity to grab her fan. This of course was pointless. Gaara was still the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku and easily one of the strongest people in the tent.

Then of course there were all six of the Kumo Shinobi lead by the bloodied nightmare that was the hidden guise of Naruto. Through his helm he looked to each of the Konoha and Suna forces remembering them and seeing how they looked now.

His eyes found his former flame first. Sakura had grown her hair back out, while not as long as it once was, it now sat on her shoulder kept out of her eyes by her hitai-ate. She wore a red shirt with black shorts and a pink apron. To him she had hardly changed but he could tell she was immensely different from how she used to be. Now she was a force to be reckoned with and he could tell with how she carried herself.

His eyes next found his other ex-teammate. Sasuke stood stoically clad in black pants, a grey shirt, and black sandals. His hair was also longer and had lost some of its duck like appearance. What annoyed him the most was that his eyes were locked on him. He obviously didn't trust the Kumo Shinobi.

Naruto's 'red' eye moved to the next person was the woman that had confessed a desire to be with him the day he left. Her eyes were on the map rather than the other Shinobi. Hinata now wore a pair of blue pants and an open purple and blue hoodie. Her chest caught Naruto's eyes it was only covered by a black shirt.

"So that's my plan," Mei said.

'_Shit I was not paying attention,'_ Naruto thought as he looked to the field.

"I wouldn't suggest putting two Jinchuriki together," Gaara spoke. "I would be better to focus one per gate," he added. Naruto turned and looked at Samui then nodded to the table. Samui nodded back and took a step forward.

"I have a plan if you wouldn't mind hearing it," Samui said.

"By all means," Mei said.

"See the Northern gate has the most land behind it. So I think it would be best to send Suna in that way. Gaara can use in Bijuu state and not have to worry about any massive pools of water. While the western gate is actually a dock so Bee's Bijuu state would be best since it's part octopus he can swim very quick. Then eastern gate has the biggest opening before it… that would mean the fastest Shinobi need to go this way. So Yugito's state would be perfect," Samui explained.

"And what of the southern gate?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what he's for," Samui pointed to the ironclad Naruto. With a slight nod Naruto acknowledged her plan.

"What forces will go with him?" Gaara asked.

"Well we'll keep Suna with you, the rebels with Bee, and Konoha with Yugito. So myself, Karui and Omoi will join him at the south gate," Samui replied.

"Is everyone ok with this plan?" Mei asked liking her plan more. There were no objections so Mei gave a nod and dismissed everyone so they could get ready.

"What's up with that guy?" Kiba asked looking to the armor clad Kumo nin.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's nothing like the others he hasn't said a word since they arrived," Kiba said.

"And this is a problem?" Ino asked.

"It's just weird usually people say one or two words," Kiba said. "Maybe he's a mute,"

"You're reading too much into it," Hinata said deciding to prove Kiba wrong she moved towards the Crimson Shinobi. His red eyes instantly locked onto her when she moved towards him.

"A Hyuga… I'm honored," His voice was far deeper than Hinata was expecting.

"Hello my name is Hinata," Hinata smiled.

"A pleasure," the armored Shinobi replied.

"So do you keep your name hidden for a reason?" Hinata asked.

"I only tell those I trust," Naruto replied he wanted to tell her who he was but it was too soon. "That being said I don't think your boy-toy over there likes you talking to me," Naruto's 'red' eyes moved to the fuming Kiba.

"He wishes. We tried that and he screwed it up," Hinata replied. "But in the end it was for the better I used to be really shy," the pale eyed heiress added.

"Good to know… I like this out going girl," Naruto grinned from behind his helm.

"Hands to yourself big boy," Hinata smiled.

"Everybody get ready to move out!" a voice echoed out.

"Until the next time my dear," the armored Naruto said before he vanished in a swirl of red 'water' to gather with his party.

* * *

The attack started. The Shinobi of the hidden mist were in panic as they saw three massive creatures moving towards their city. From the north they could see a large force of Shinobi moving alongside what appeared a raccoon made of sand.

To their west eight massive tentacles burst from the water and crushed part of the docks. The civilians ran screaming about the kraken. Shinobi trembled unable to believe that they were under such an attack.

The eastern gate wasn't any better. They were in complete panic seeing a giant blue cat made of blue flames charging at them. With the other two gate the civilians screamed and ran for their lives praying the south gate was safe.

"Civilians!" a thunderous voice echoed from the southern gate. "You may leave though the southern gate. Shinobi lay down your arms and you will be spared," the voice echoed out over the entire village. To no surprise many of the Shinobi chose to fight.

* * *

~The Northern Gate~

Sand ran over the walls as Shinobi poured into the gate. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara stood atop the massive sand construct. Temari's fan wiped around sending sharpened waves of wind at the opposing Shinobi. Kankuro's fingers danced around as he controlled his three puppets. Crow had been shattered and flew around with its poisoned blades cutting all comers. Black Ant crushed and rolled over Shinobi after Shinobi while Salamander protected their long range fighters.

"Sand burial," Gaara spoke as he trapped droves of kiri Shinobi in his sand. To the surprise of his siblings he didn't kill them. He left them trapped in the sand.

"This is Suna, North Gate is secure," Temari called into a com line.

* * *

~The Western Gate~

Eight massive tentacles smashed and crushed making paths for the Rebel Forces to burst forth. Mei lead the charge spewing waves of lava at the defending forces.

"Cower in fear, the Eight Tails in Here!" Bee's voice thundered. Mei smiled as his thunder voice still did make his raps sound any better. It took them little time to lock down the western side of the village thanks to Mei' Y oton and Bee's Bijuu state the enemy forces quickly surrendered.

"New Kiri has taken the western gate," Mei spoke over her com.

* * *

~The Eastern Gate~

A massive cat cloaked in flames smashed through the eastern gate followed by the Konoha forces. The cat's claws raked a crossed the ground leaving deep gouges and bodies of Shinobi. Several spinning pillars shot passed her as members of the Inuzuka clan launched their attack. The sound of chirping echoed out as Kakashi and Sasuke came in with Chidori's charged. Like the spinning pillars several large balls of flesh rolled passed, the Akimichi clan members, joined in the assault.

"Secure the gates! Watch out for civilians," Kakashi called out as the Shinobi were pushed back with little difficulties.

"Konoha Forces here, East Gate is ours," Sakura said as she and the other med-nin entered.

* * *

~The Southern Gate~

Four figures stood at the gate. One stood in front of the others. The Armored Shinobi of the Hidden Cloud. He held his naginata in his hand and looked over his shoulder to his friends. "Let's go wild," the deepened voice said as he shot into the village cutting down any shinboi foolish enough to attack. Samui, Omoi, and Karui followed him in their swords, and tanto all drawn and ready to strike. Omoi and Karui took to the alley ways checking for hiding forces. Samui followed Naruto through the village watching his back.

Naruto's naginata cut through three men with little difficult thanks to his wind Chakra enhancing its sharpness. His armor became stained in their blood making him the truest form of his title. The Crimson Shinobi, the grey of his arm dyed red from his enemies blood.

Naruto narrowly leapt back as a massive hand crashed into the ground in front of him. He looked to see a gigantic turtle before him. "I should be honored that the Mizukage comes after me rather than one of the others," Naruto grinned under his helm.

"Mizukage! The Mizukage's defending the south gate," Samui called into her com.

"I know what you are," the deep voice of the great turtle replied.

"Then there's no hiding it," Naruto said. The blood boiled off his armor as it became golden. The mixture of his Nine-tails cloak mixed with his armor was truly immaculate.

"I'll crush you!" the turtle shouted as he lashed out. Naruto side stepped the much slower beast and lashed out with his naginata slicing up the turtle's side. The blade cut through flesh and hardened shell like butter. An echoing shout of pain rolled out as the turtle collapsed and the form started to shrink. Naruto grinned as the turtle disappeared and a wounded Mizukage stood in its stead his side gushing blood.

"I didn't think the Nine would be so much stronger," the young looking Mizukage spoke.

"Now you've learned," Naruto took a step forward before a set of golden chains came flying out of the darkness and grabbed the Mizukage.

"What is this?" the mizukage screamed as Mei and a young red haired girl walked forward.

"Terumi? What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Mei looked solemnly her eyed filled with pain as the chains started to pull at Yagura but his body remained. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. The golden chains were pulling the three tails out of him. Yagura dropped to his knee as the power was pulled out of him. He could hardly move much less prevent this from happening.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this… but Kiri must keep its Beast," Mei said as the red haired girl grabbed the chained and yanked fully pulling the beast from the Mizukage.

"You're releasing the beast," Samui shouted.

"No… he will be sealed," the red haired girl said as the beast started to move towards here.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"An Uzumaki sealing technique," Mei said. "With the use of her Chakra Chains young Karin here has chosen to become the Jinchuriki of the Three-tails," Mei added. (You don't like it… deal with it)

"She chose this life?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… I was ready to simply kill him and let the beast reform in the vast waters of the lands of water," Mei said as they watched the weakened beast be sucked into Karin's body. Once the beast was completely absorbed a chain link seal appeared on Karin's stomach signifying the beats successful sealing. Naruto looked to the girl then gave a sigh.

"Then she must be trained to control the beast," Naruto said.

"And what would you know of controlling a beast?" Karin asked.

"Plenty," Naruto said as he removed his helm showing his face. His blue eyes locked on Karin as he walked forward.

"You're one too," Karin said.

"Of the Nine," Naruto said.

"N… Naruto," Naruto turned to see Hinata, and most of the Konoha eleven, the sand siblings and his fellow Kumo Jinchuriki.

"Been a while eh?" Naruto looked to the Konoha Shinobi.

"Naruto… is it really you?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah… I'm with Kumo now," Naruto said.

"Let's finish up here. I think there's a lot we have to talk about now," Mei said as she looked down at the fallen body of the ex-Mizukage.

"Is he dead?" Sakura asked.

"His beast was pulled out of him… he's dead," Mei replied.

"Kirigakure is ours!" the Rebel forces cheered. Naruto could tell one hell of a black lash was bound to happen now that his identity was known. He mentally yelled at himself for taking off his helm.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. And keep the flames to yourself. Since Sasuke never went to Orochimaru I chose to repurpose Karin.**


	4. Taming the Beasts

**Chapter Four: Taming the Beasts**

**~A/N~ Just a few things before I start this story. 1. This is not and will not be a NaruHina story. I love Naruhina but this will not be one. The poll ended in a dead tie. So thanks to the suggestion from Snake1980 this will now but a NarutoXYugitoXSamui story. 2. Naruto's Armor is a mock of The Shredder from the 2003 animated show. Now on with the Show! Here's Chapter Four!**

* * *

The Konoha eleven, the Sand Siblings, part of the Kiri Rebel Forces, and his fellow Kumo Shinobi stood before Naruto whom now wore his crimson kosode and black hakama once more. Gaara was the first to step forward. He seemed to be slightly hurt by Naruto.

"Why didn't you come to Suna?" Gaara asked.

"I was originally going to but I felt a pull… that's the best I could call it. A pull or maybe a need to come to Kumo," Naruto explained. Gaara seemed to accept the answer then stepped back.

"Naruto I was given an order if I happened to see you," Kakashi said stepping forward.

"I do not heed the call of the Konoha council anymore," Naruto said with venom. He still loved his first home but simply mentioning the council that banished filled him with rage.

"The council is demanding you return," Kakashi said.

"Are they?" Naruto asked he almost wanted to laugh.

"I don't know who made them change their minds or why but they want you back," Kakashi said.

"Sorry," Naruto shook his head. "I am sworn to Kumo now… even if I wasn't I'm never returning to Konoha," Naruto then turned his eyed to Karin whom stood behind Mei.

"She said you used an Uzumaki sealing technique," Naruto took a step towards the red haired girl.

"Yeah… what of it?" Karin asked.

"Are you one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Karin Uzumaki," Karin replied still not understanding.

"Then we are kin," Naruto offered a hand to the girl.

"Excuse me?" Karin asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service my kinsman," Naruto said with a bow. Even Bee and the others were slightly taken back by this act.

"Ok yeah how do I react to that?" Karin asked.

"I'm just messing with you. It's nice to know that there are other Uzumaki out there," Naruto said as he pulled the girl into his arm hugging her.

"Ok this is a little better but I still don't know what to do," Karin said with a light chuckle.

"Dude Naruto what the hell happened?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"I would assume you mean the whole 'Crimson Shinobi' title?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that," Kiba said. He still couldn't believe that Naruto was some kind of butcher now.

"I was shown the cruelty of this world when I was exiled. So I took upon myself to be rid of my foolish no killing policy," Naruto said. His attention turned to his fellow Kumo nin. They were waiting for orders as he was still in command.

"Yugito-chan you're the fastest of us so head back to Kumo and tell them Mission complete but me and Bee will be staying here for a short time. After all, my cousin needs help learning how to control her Bijuu," Naruto said. With a nod Yugito turned and took off at a freakish speed.

"Bee you cool with helping out Karin?" Naruto asked.

"No sweat bro, we'll make her a pro, AW YEAH!" Bee grinned. Naruto shook his head then looked to the last three.

"Samui, Karui, Omoi you three can head back to Kumo," Naruto said. The three paused for a moment before Omoi turned and walked away. Karui followed after a moment but Samui stayed.

"You really think Raikage-sama will be ok with you staying here?" Samui asked.

"Probably not, but I won't abandon kin," Naruto said as he turned to Karin but after a moment he looked to Gaara.

"Bee you think we could help Gaara out too?" Naruto asked.

"He's got a weak ass seal Bro," Bee said stopping his raps for a moment. He rubbed his jaw before he leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah he could help a lot," Naruto said as he bit his thumb and slammed his hand down summoning a frog.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" a large orange frog asked.

"I need the Pervy sage, Gamakichi," Naruto said. Gamakichi looked to see Gaara.

"You want to help the crazy bastard that tried to kill you?" Gamakichi asked.

"He's a brother," Naruto said with a stern look.

"Gotcha I'll get the perv," Gamakichi said as he vanished.

"Are we done here?" Naruto asked.

"Dude I'm pretty sure we all got questions for you," Kiba said. Naruto sighed then smiled.

"Sure let's grab some food and catch up. Been a while since I've see any of you," Naruto said as he lead the group out of the tent.

* * *

Most of the Konoha eleven had talked to Naruto and gotten their closure. Whether it was the near wordless stare downs between himself and Shino or Neji, or the overly emotional and heartfelt conversation between himself and Sakura or Hinata. Currently Naruto stood looking at his onetime best friend Sasuke Uchiha. He was surprised how much Sasuke had changed. He had taken on Naruto's old view and tried his best to see the good in everyone. Well almost everyone he still wanted to kill Itachi.

"How is it in Kumo?" Sasuke asked.

"Good. The villagers were a little hesitant of me at first but that was actually because I was a foreigner not a Jinchuriki," Naruto replied. "How've you been?"

"I'm surviving…the curse seal burns once in a while but other than that I've held off the need to use it," Sasuke replied.

"Pervy Sage said he's almost done with a removal jutsu… so maybe you won't have to much longer," Naruto said.

"Well I have to get going… it was good to see you again Naruto," Sasuke said as he offered his hand to Naruto. With a grin Naruto grabbed his hand and forced him into a hug.

"I do miss you guys remember that," Naruto said before the two separated and Sasuke left to meet up with the rest of the Konoha forces.

* * *

A few days had passed and Naruto stood before both Karin and Gaara as that sat with their eyes closed and meditated. He thought it was a little early for Karin to be trying this but Bee assured him there wasn't really a bad time. Bee was currently sitting in front of Gaara helping him subdue his beast. It was thanks to Jiraiya coming at Naruto's request that they were able to do this. The aged sage was standing behind them waiting for Gaara to win over so he could strengthen his seal without worry of the beast lashing out.

~Within Gaara's Mindscape~

All that could be seen was a massive desert of black sand. Gaara could tell what it was. It was the Shukaku's true sand. Sand as black as the Bijuu's heart. He could hear a low grumble behind him. He slowly turned to see a hardly chained Shukaku growling at him. Gaara was slightly worried his sand wouldn't be much help here. Gaara took one more breathe before he tore the seal away and jumped back.

"**FREEDOM!"** Shukaku shouted before he was smashed in the face by Gaara's sand.

"Sand Chains," Gaara spoke as chains rose out of the sand and shackled the great raccoon. Shukaku roared and shattered the chains.

"**You think I'll just let you use MY sand on me?"** Shukaku roared. This was what Gaara was worried about. He didn't really have any jutsus other than his sand.

"I will take control of you," Gaara spoke as he rose his hands forcing the sand to obey him. Shukaku's roared as he tried to lash out but was subdued by his own black sand.

"**No! this can't be!"** Shukaku screamed as he felt his strength being sapped away. **"I won't go quietly!"** he screamed again as the black sand forced him down and Gaara grabbed onto his tail to being the chakra removal process.

Shukaku's eyes widened as he saw several octopod appendages move in aiding Gaara in the removal of his chakra. The great raccoon roared again forcing some of the black sand off him. Gaara's eyes widened when he felt his chakra being stolen instead.

"He's too strong," Gaara dropped to his knees unable to take the strain.

"Gaara!" a voice screamed out. Gaara looked around unable to find the owner of the voice. But he could tell it was familiar. The Shukaku had just about stolen all his chakra when a colossal hand appeared knocked the Raccoon away. Gaara looked to see a woman made of golden sand standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"I swore that I would always protect you my son," the woman said as the black sand around Gaara slowly turned gold.

"Mother?" Gaara looked at the woman with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was just like Naruto said his happened. He was on the brink of losing and his mother appeared. Gaara had hoped that the same would happen and Kami granted it.

"My son… my precious son… We don't have much time," Karura said as she stood beside her son. Gaara smiled and stood ready to take control.

"**I won't lose!"** the Shukaku roared only to be smashed by the golden sand again.

"Now Gaara take his chakra," Karura said. Gaara heeded the words and started to pull away the raccoon's chakra. This time despite shouting and yelling the Shukaku could do nothing to prevent his chakra from being taken away. Gaara stole away his chakra with one foul swoop.

"I did it," Gaara said. Karura smiled then looked to Shukaku as it rose weakly before he could act though a massive cage fell onto the Bijuu.

"**NO! I won't be caged again!"** Shukaku roared as the cage sealed around him and trapped him.

"Your seal has been greatly strengthened. Now you have his chakra and your peace of mind," Karura said with a smile. "I have to go now… but remember that I will always love you," Karura gave one last smile before she faded away turning the entire black sand desert to gold.

* * *

~Outside~

Gaara's eyes opened slowly to see Kankuro, Temari, Killer Bee, and Naruto all staring at him. He moved to stand when he noticed something odd. His gourd had changed. It was now black with gold markings. He smiled seeing the gold instantly reminded him of his mother.

He decided to check out his sand and commanded it to move. That was when he saw his new sand. It was both gold and black. The two colors danced together as it moved around him.

"Now that's bad ass," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yo I think the little red's finally down," Bee said seeing Karin was completely motionless.

"Yeah looks like she ready," Naruto approached only to be blown back as Karin's form was overtaken by a blueish green aura. Her eyes opened to showing her eyes were still hers. Killer Bee was the first to react. And his action was to drop his jaw in shock.

"What happened?" Naruto asked standing up.

"She got control," Bee said his raps forgotten.

"How?" Naruto asked. Karin smiled widely as she stood and the aura faded away.

"Isobu was happy that I just wanted to talk… When I explained that I only wanted his power to protect my new home he decided to give me a shot and relinquished his chakra to me," Karin explained.

"That seems unfair," Gaara said seeing Karin smile brightly.

"Yeah that does," Naruto said before he cracked a grin himself. "Way to go Karin," Naruto pulled the red haired girl into his arms for a hug. Karin returned the hug then pulled back.

"So what now?" Karin asked.

"Well now Gaara returns to Suna and Bee and I go back to Kumo," Naruto said.

"What about the gut feeling?" Bee asked still not rapping.

"Gone… I'm going to guess it was Karin or the Three-tails," Naruto said.

"You must come to visit some time," Gaara said with a smile.

"I will take care of yourself," Naruto shook Gaara's hand before the two Kumo Shinobi left for home.

* * *

Naruto stood before A waiting his punishment for returning later than promised. He figured he'd blown his chance at jonin and was now S.O.L.

"Uzumaki Naruto," A spoke sternly. Naruto took a step forward awaiting his Kage's command.

"I am proud of you. You took your mission one step further and helped Kiri's Jinchuriki control her beast. We were asked to help Kiri regain stability. Helping your kinsman gain control of her Bijuu will be of great help to them. So it is with little argument from the advisory council that I hereby grant you the rank of Jonin of Kumo," A said making Naruto's face light up. Naruto wanted to jump for joy but figured it was a bad time.

"It's fine Naruto… you should have seen what Yugito did when she became a Jonin," A said.

"Aww yeah she partied nonstop, right until she dropped," Bee rapped. Naruto shook lightly then lost it.

"YEAH! I'M A JONIN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. A and Bee both laughed seeing his display.

"I'll also let you know you may now take a Genin team if you wish," A said.

"Uhhh… I think about that one," Naruto laughed.

* * *

~Deep within Konoha~

"What do you mean he won't come back?" an aged man asked.

"It seems Uzumaki-san is happy in Kumo," a masked man said with a bow. The aged man gripped his cane tightly then looked to the man.

"Kill him… send Sai. His stealth should be sufficient enough to kill him," Danzo commanded.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" the man asked. Usually Danzo wouldn't allow this but just this once he would let this slid.

"Granted," Danzo said.

"Sai will die if you send him. He has the Nine-tails chakra, armor that seems impenetrable, and a Naginata that cut through the Three-tails shell like butter," the man explained.

"Who would you suggest then? We can't let him walk around," Danzo said.

"Send the four," he said.

"You think they can win?" Danzo asked.

"Promise them their freedom if they kill him. If they fail we lose nothing if they succeed you can wipe their minds," the man said.

"Well thought Tao… send them and promise them their freedom," Danzo said.

"As you command," the man vanished.

* * *

~Back to Kumo~

Naruto sat in a bedroom looking at a folder. It was a Genin team. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take a team. After all he was only seventeen… almost eighteen. Was he ready to do something like this? He still wasn't sure but he figured he could at least look at some of the teams.

"Kensei Hikage, Masami Nisshoku, and Xayne," Naruto read aloud.

"Kensei Hikage: Silver hair and eyes, constantly pulls pranks on his fellow classmen. Said to be dead last in the school. Masami Nisshoku: blue hair brown eyes, kunoichi of the year, and has obsessive love for ramen and training. Xayne: black hair orange eyes, most commonly found reading or sleeping. Jeez these kids are practically made to be led by me," Naruto laughed.

Naruto looked up when he heard a knock at the door. That was when he remembered he was supposed to go out to dinner with Yugito, bee and the others. He closed the folder and grabbed his kosode and reached the door.

"Hey you ready?" Samui asked.

"You're the one that came to get me? I figured Yugito would have been here to kick my ass for spacing out," Naruto laughed as he tucked his kosode in. Samui just rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Let's go the others are waiting," Samui said. Her face was flushed from seeing Naruto without a shirt and she did not want him to know she was blushing because of him.

"I'm coming wait up," Naruto said as he grabbed his keys and locked his door before he followed after her.

* * *

**~End Notes~ this chapter is a little shorter because of what I have planned for the next chapter. But what I wanted to know is if you'd like Naruto to become a Jonin Sensei or not. Let me know Via PM. I will not be taking review responses only PM for this poll. Let me know and it will become locked in on Chapter Six.**

**Next Chapter Naruto meets up with the four. Who are they? Will they win? Who are they? Can they kill Naruto and gain their freedom? And who are they? Find out next time on The Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto!**


	5. Sounds within the Cloud

**Chapter Five: Sounds within the Cloud**

**Well the voting is going well and it seems like more people want him to become a Sensei but a few have made good arguments about him getting a little wiser and or more experienced before he takes on a team. Well see after this chapter what people think.**

* * *

Naruto stood in a tree his eyes watching over an academy. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to be a Sensei. Sure it sounded cool but was he ready? Could he do it? would it be safe to do so since Akatsuki were still on his ass. Especially since the four, five, and seven had all been captured. They would be making their move on him, Bee, Gaara, Yugito or Karin really soon here. He figured now that Gaara had the Shukaku under his thumb he would be fine. But Karin was still very new when it came to her Bijuu powers. Making her the ideal target.

"Uzumaki-san," Naruto turned to see a Kumo Jonin looking up at him.

"Hey J-san," Naruto replied.

"Raikage-sama wants to see you," J said before he turned and walked away. Naruto made the ram sign the vanished in a swirl of his red water.

* * *

Gaara stood on the roof on the Kazekage's tower as a strange white bird flew overhead. A figure landed on the roof and spoke "Infiltration complete," the figure stopped when he noticed Gaara standing before him.

"Found me already eh?" he asked.

"There are no birds like that in these deserts," Gaara replied as his sand started to flow out of his gourd. The man jumped back and threw a clay spider at the Kazekage. Gaara did nothing as his sand protected him from harm. The spider blew up and the sand moved away showing the blonde man was on the bird once more. Gaara's eyes slowly followed him. Deidara assume the red head was waiting for him to make his move.

"Well I don't want to keep him waiting," Deidara said as he made five clay birds and sent them at the san wielder. Just like the first time the sand blocked the explosion. _'I don't remember anyone saying his sand was black and gold… that's seems like something they should have told me,'_ Deidara slowed seeing Gaara still hadn't moved.

"Not going to attack?" Deidara asked.

"I did," Gaara replied. Deidara's eyes widened when he felt something starting to squeeze him. he looked to see all the black on his cloak was coated in his black sand.

"Shit!" Deidara roared as he ripped off his cloak just in time to survive as the sand crushed in. Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

"Futon: Kazekiri No Jutsu," Deidara looked to see the wing of his bird was sliced up and a figure appeared on the body.

"Puppet Art: Senbon Hell!" the figure's mouth opened and senbons shot out.

"Fuck!" Deidara growled as he failed to dodge the senbons and crashed into the Kazekage's tower. He looked up only to see black and gold sand encase him _'SHIT! I can't move!'_

"Sabaku Kyo," Deidara struggled with all his might but couldn't break free.

"Sabbaku Soso," Gaara clenched his fists and blood erupted from the sand. Just like that Akatsuki was down one member.

Gaara turned his eyes on the entrance to the village. He could see a figure moving away from the gates at quiet a clip. He figured it was the blonde's partner… fleeing now that he or she was alone.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk with clenched fists. She was both furious and happy. She was pissed that Naruto wouldn't come home but she understood why and was happy he had found somewhere he was happy. She wanted to have him back… to be able to name him as her successor and to watch him grow up into a fine young man. But it seemed she would never have that.

"Hokage-sama," a voice asked. Tsunade looked up to see Kakashi stepping in.

"What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Here," Kakashi handed her a scroll with the Uzumaki swirl on it. Tsunade didn't hesitate to grab it and open it. She knew it was from Naruto.

_Hey Baa-chan_

_ I'm happy here in Kumo so don't beat yourself up. I've mastered my burden and even found something worth fighting for again. I met the two and eight tails containers and they both are cool. Me and Yugito, the two-tails, get food just about every other day. She's really cool and we have a lot in common. Bee he's the eight-tails, is awesome even if he raps all the time. he kicks ass and fights like a monster. Great training. Then there is Karui… she's a real firecracker like Sakura… I can't hang out with her to long… it remind me of you guys and that hurts. And I'm forgetting about Omoi… I swear I found the one person weirder than me… his obsession with candy is kinda creepy… was I that bad with ramen? Oh sorry I'm rambling here… Thanks for the letter… I hope I can visit sometime._

_The Number One Knuckleheaded Kumogakure Shinobi Uzumaki Naruto_

Tsunade slowly closed the scroll and wiped away a tear. She missed the blonde so much. "Thanks Kakashi," Tsunade smiled. Kakashi gave a bow and left.

* * *

Naruto stood alone in a field he was sick of being followed. "Come out," Naruto growled. As commanded four figures shot out of the trees and surrounded him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the first spoke.

"You four eh? I thought you guys were dead," Naruto said as he looked at the sound for.

"Danzo found us on the brink and brought us back," Kidomaru said. Naruto took a second to look over the four. They all look almost exactly the same as they did all those years ago. Only now they all wore black pants with black undershirts and white shits with a demonic version of the Konoha Leaf.

"You are aware that I'll kill all four of you like nothing right?" Naruto asked.

"I think not," they said in unison and they all did the last thing Naruto ever thought would happen. Tayuya's eyes became Sharingans, Kidomaru's eyes became Byakugans, Jirobo's right arm grew and Sakon summoned a wolf.

"Dojutsus, Akimichi clan jutsus, and a summoning jutsus… this is just wrong," Naruto said as he watched Tayuya and Kidomaru jump back taking their position at range while Jirobo and Sakon charged in. Naruto rather skillfully dodged the two but knew he was at a partial disadvantage. He didn't have his armor on nor did he have his Shinikiba. All he had was his fists, two kunai and a small spool of Ninja wire.

His opponents on the other hand were geared to the teeth. Naruto flipped backwards activating his chakra cloak as he did. His body and clothes became gold with black accenting it. All he needed now was his weapon and these four wouldn't last two seconds dojutsus or not. Naruto looked to see he was surrounded by five now that Ukon and Sakon separated.

"Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu," Kidomaru spoke spewing fire at Naruto.

"Futon: Daitoppa," Tayuya's chest swelled causing Naruto to have a bit of blood draw from his nose before the wind mixed with the fire.

"Raiton: Kangekiha," Sakon shot forth a wave of lighting.

"Doton: Doryo Dango," Jirobo lifted a truly massive rock from the ground and threw it at Naruto.

"Suiton: Teppodama," Ukon spoke adding in a burst of water.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Five Element Death Jutsu," all five spoke at once. Naruto's eyes widened when the five jutsu converged on him. Ukon quickly fused back with his brother so they could do the next step.

"Shishienji!" the four called out trapping Naruto within as the jutsu went off. The explosion was so massive that the walls of the barrier jutsu were pushed out and the four were nearly knocked back.

"I don't care who the fuck you are. Nobody could have survived that," Tayuya said. She spoke to see as the dust settled there sat Naruto bleeding heavily and panting. It had taken his entire cloak to counter the explosion but he still wound up getting burnt up a bit.

"Well fuck that hurt," Naruto said as he slowly stood up. Tayuya's face reddened slightly seeing Naruto's lack of clothes as now he was only clad in a charred hakama.

"How the fuck did you survive that shithead?" Tayuya asked willing her flush to go down.

"The same way I survive everything. Pure dumb luck," Naruto said as he felt something coming his way.

"Well we'll just have to crush you again," Jirobo said as the barrier came down. Naruto looked at the four he was not only lacking his armor and weapon... but now he was injured. Just great.

"I'm hungry," Jirobo said.

"Come get some fatty," Naruto smirked. Raged flashed into Jirobo's eyes and he charged forward/

"Jirobo you dumbass!" Tyauya yelled. Naruto side stepped his wild grab and hooked him into a headlock.

"One down," Naruto said as he gave a jerk and Jirobo's body went limp. Dropping the orange haired man Naruto turned his attention to the other 'three'.

"So who-" Naruto narrowly dodged an arrow that was aimed at right between his eyes.

"Close," Kidomaru grinned. Naruto kept his eyes peeled on Kidomaru. That was when he heard a low growl. Spinning around he saw the wolf that Sakon had summoned.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as the wolf lunged and sunk it's teeth into his shoulder. With a scream of pain Naruto grabbed the wolf and crushed it's neck forcing it to disperse.

Naruto jerked forward and hit the ground as an arrow pierced straight through his good shoulder. Slowly working his way up again Naruto grabbed the arrow and pulled it out with a loud groan.

"You can't take another one," Kidomaru laughed as he notched another arrow.

"Neither can you!" Naruto shouted as he spun and threw the arrow with all his might.

"Shi-" was all Kidomaru was able to say before the arrow stuck into his eye and dropped him. Tayuya pulled out her flute and readied to play.

"No music thanks," Naruto said as he shot towards Tayuya.

"No choice," She smiled before Naruto vanished.

"What?" Tayuya looked around.

"Behind you!" Sakon screamed trying to get her attention. Tayuya turned around and sure enough there was Naruto. Before she could react he stole away her flute and crushed it.

"Chakra's back," Naruto smiled as his golden form over took him once more. He clenched his fist smashed the former sound kunoichi in the face knocking her out.

"Fuck this," Sakon said as he turned and froze. He wanted to run but now he was doomed. He got to watch as a pair of elongated claws sunk into his heart and removed it from his chest. The other set shot forward and sunk into Ukon's head killing him as well.

"Yugito-chan!" Naruto smiled happily as the woman wiped her nails off. Naruto's smile faded when he saw her face.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?" Yugito asked. She moved toward him and grabbed his shoulders. "You could've gotten killed!" Yugito said as she gripped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Yugito-chan… I didn't mean to worry you," Naruto said before he felt her slap him.

"Don't ever do that again," Yugito said as she pulled him into a hug.

"I won't," Naruto replied. _'I didn't know she cared that much,'_ Naruto thought as they heard a groan.

"She's still alive," Yugito said as Tayuya slowly came too.

"I left her alive so I can ask her a few things," Naruto said as he walked over to the recovering girl. Tayuya slowly looked up to see Naruto standing just before her.

"Great… so what will it be? Torture? Rape? Or a slow agonizing death?" Tayuya asked. Naruto's face went red at the mentioning of rape.

"I would never touch a woman so. I simply want to ask you some things," Naruto replied.

"Can't tell ya," Tayuya said.

"She's probably got a seal stopping her from spilling secrets," Yugito said. As if to confirm what Yugito said Tayuya lifted up her shirt showing her stomach which held a seal.

"Great and I still suck at Fuinjutsu," Naruto said. The three turned their attentions when they heard a cough. Naruto looked in surprise seeing it was Kidomaru laying there with an arrow in his eye still.

"You're still alive?" Tayuya asked in shock.

"I used my Nenkin No Yoroi in my eyes just before the arrow hit… I'll never be able to have a left eye again… the cords were cut in order to preserve my life," Kidomaru said as he ripped the arrow and what was left of his eye out.

"That's gross," Naruto said.

"What not going to end me?" Kidomaru asked.

"I wanted to know why you attacked me in the first place," Naruto said.

"We wanted our freedom. Even if it was for a short while," Kidomaru replied.

"Freedom from whom?" Naruto asked.

"Can't say," Kidomaru replied.

"Naruto look at their seals maybe you can break them," Yugito said.

"I guess it won't hurt to look," Naruto said as he walked over to Tayuya and looked at the seal on her stomach. Naruto looked at the seal rubbing his chin as he looked it over. It was masterfully done and very complex.

"I don't think I can… but Jiraiya might be able to," Naruto said as he looked to Kidomaru.

"So what then?" Kidomaru asked.

"Well answer this. Do you still want me dead?" Naruto asked.

"I just want my freedom," the both answered.

"Good answer," Naruto laughed. He then bit his thumb and ran through a few hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu," with a puff of smoke a medium sized yellow toad appeared.

"Hey Gamaraito," Naruto smiled.

"What's up Naruto?" Gamaraito asked.

"Mind sending a message to Jiraiya? When he has a chance come to Kumo," Naruto said.

"Got it," Raito said as he vanished in a pillar of light.

"So you're going to get our seals off, interrogate us then kill us?" Kidomaru asked.

"Nope. If you tell us everything you'll be free. Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Konoha. Where every you want to go you can go," Naruto said before he dropped to his knees still weakened from the fight.

"Naruto," Yugito said as she held him stand.

"Follow us… don't try to run or Yugito-chan here will hunt you down," Naruto said. The two former sound nin nodded and followed the two back to Kumo.

* * *

~Back in Konoha~

"Sir," a man knelt before Danzo.

"They failed… I am aware," Danzo said as he rubbed his chin. I guess I'll just have to kill Naruto myself," he added.

"Is that so?" Danzo turned to the man and his eye widened seeing who it was. There before him was Sasuke Uchiha.

"I don't think I can allow you to kill Naruto," Sasuke said as his eyes started to spin.

"You think you can beat me?" Danzo asked.

"Let's see what you've got Old man," Sasuke said.

* * *

~Kumo~

For the second time in a few months Jiraiya found himself inspecting a seal. "This was made by a very skilled Funijutsuist. I would assume Danzo," Jiraiya said as he like Naruto rubbed his chin while inspecting the seal.

"Can you break it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… it's strong but sloppy… Danzo must have only been observing rather than doing it himself," Jiraiya replied as he pulled out a brush and ink set.

"What do you need?" Tayuya asked.

"For you both to strip down your upper halves yes I mean your bra too. I need full skin constant with this counterseal," Jiraiya said with a surprising amount of seriousness. Naruto rolled his eyes thinking Jiraiya was trying to be a pervert.

"You grab anything an I'll kick you so hard you'll become woman," Tayuya said.

"There are two things in this world I don't joke about," Jiraiya said still with his serious face. "My research and Funijutsu counterseals. Both require my full attention when being done or it can be fatal," Jiraiya then dipped the tip of his brush into the ink and started to write on Tayuya's naked chest.

Naruto watched in surprise as Jiraiya covered the girls chest, shoulders, neck, stomach, arms and back with a massively intricate seal. Without a word he moved to Kidomaru and did the same except he only did two of his six arms.

Once the two were fully inked up Jiraiya rubbed his hands together and place a hand on both of their stomachs. "Fuinjutsu: Tearing Seal," Jiraiya spoke as the ink started to glow red and both of the ex-oto nin started to scream in pain. The pain was so intense their bodies completely seized up they couldn't even buckle over in pain.

"KAI!" Jiraiya shouted as he pulled his hands back and the ink along with the seals came off their bodies and became a pair of floating ink wells. After a second both wells burst into flames and were no more.

"There… the seals… are gone," Jiraiya replied while panting. Naruto smiled and helped Jiraiya over to a chair so he could rest.

"Ok you two can put your shirts back on," Naruto said. The two obeyed and redressed.

"Are we really free?" Kidomaru asked.

"After you answer my questions," Naruto replied quickly. The two nodded. If this got them their freedom they would gladly sell out Danzo.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Kidomaru asked.

"Everything from how you survived and why you came after me," Naruto said.

"Ok well I don't know how I survived I simply woke up in a cell with the others nearby. After a week in that cell and man came to us. He looked like he could barely walk and his face was covered in bandages. He called himself Danzo and said we were not a part of root," Kidomaru said.

"He then picked me and Kidomaru out and started to experiment on us saying we were more unique then the others. That was when he put the Sharingan in my head and the Byakugan in Kidomaru's head. He seemed to take a special interest in the fact that we could activate and deactivate them," Tayuya explained.

"After that he started our training… after he sealed us and told us if we disobeyed he'd activate the seals. And those hurt like fuck," Kidomaru said.

"I'm finding it hard to believe he just put dojutsu's into your heads," Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"You think we understand it much better?" Tayuya asked. "We wake up, get tortured and trained for three years then he sends us at you,"

"Whatever just finish up," Naruto said.

"Well after he 'trained' us we became his special task force. He would send us out of the village to assassinate people he wanted gone. You were one of them," Kidomaru said.

"I guess that makes since. I won't go back to Konoha so he wants me gone so he can seal the fox into someone else and have the Jinchuriki back in Konoha," Naruto said while nodding his head.

"Not possible," Jiraiya said quickly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked to Jiraiya.

"So far only an Uzumaki can contain the Nine-tailed Fox," Jiraiya said. "Like Mito-sama, Kushina and yourself," Naruto nodded then looked back at the two.

"Well the Raikage said I could hold up my end of the bargain so you two are free," Naruto said. Tayuya looked to Kidomaru whom shrugged then nodded.

"I kind of wanted to stay here… this place seems peaceful," Tayuya said.

"That's up to the Raikage," Naruto replied.

"Can you get us a meeting with him?" Kidomaru asked.

"I suppose," Naruto said rubbing his chin once more. The two weren't sure if Kumo would be better or worse but it was worth a shot.

"Do you guys still want to be Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sick of fighting… I just want to live," Tayuya said solemnly.

"I'm just sick of being forced to fight… fighting for my home would be different," Kidomaru said.

"Well let's go see if Raikage-sama will see you," Naruto said as he led the two out of the room followed by Jiraiya.

"I see you around Gaki," Jiraiya said as he took his leave once they were out of the building.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter as Chapter Six won't be out for a while. I am going to handle a few requests that I got.**

**The following Fics in no particular order.**

**Naruto – NarutoxTayuya **

**Bleach – IchigoxKukaku**

**Naruto – MeixTsunade**

**Naruto – NarutoxHinata **

**Fairy Tail – JellalXMeredy**

**Naruto – Naruto Yugao Kurenai**

**Naruto – Naruto Konan **

**Yu-Gi-OH – Yugi and Mai**

**Bleach – Ichigo and Preg Yoruichi**


	6. The Red Eyes Return

**Chapter Six: The Red Eyes Return**

**~A/N~ Now it's time to return to Naruto and his life in Kumo.**

**Side note: to the flamer that said some BS about Naruto and Konoha. I have said it a few times in this story so for the last time. Naruto WILL NOT be returning to Konoha as a Shinobi. He might return as a Jonin sensei for his Genin's Chunin exams. But he will NEVER be a Konoha Shinobi again. There done.**

**Oh Also I'm full filling two of my favorite crack pairing in this story now. one won't show up right away while the other will be obvious.**

* * *

Danzo flipped backwards as he narrowly dodged a Chidori from Sasuke. Danzo didn't find Sasuke a threat. But he was also on the defensive since he hadn't been able to free his arm yet.

"You think you can just kill me?" Danzo asked.

"You are planning on killing someone I consider precious to me. I will kill you for that," Sasuke growled as he charged a second Chidori in his free hand. "Double Chidori," Danzo flipped back and pulled his arm out of his sleeve breaking off several metal wraps showing his arm. An arm with eight Sharingan eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw that.

"You stole the eyes of my family," Sasuke said as he looked at the red eyes.

"That I did. Some good came from that night," Danzo said as he unwrapped his face showing a ninth Sharingan. "I used to have two more but I gave a set to an experiment," Danzo said.

"What experiment?" Sasuke asked.

"Her name is Tayuya. Surprisingly unlike myself or Hatake she can actually do as you can. She can activate and deactivate her eyes," Danzo said.

"So you desecrated the tombs of my clan, experimented on Shinobi that should have been put to death, plotted to kill a former Shinobi of Konoha, and openly admit to it all," Sasuke said with a bit of surprise.

"Yes… everything I have ever done is for the betterment of this village," Danzo said as he readied to activate his first Sharingan.

"Good that means I can say this. Danzo Shimura, by the power given to me by the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, I, Sasuke Uchiha head of the Konohagakure Military Police, Hereby place you under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder on an allied Shinobi, desecration of the Uchiha clan's mausoleum and the dead within, and withholding information from your Hokage," Sasuke said making Danzo's eyes widen.

"There is no such thing at the Konoha Military Police anymore," Danzo spat.

"There wasn't until last night. By the command of the Hokage I was allowed to reinstate the K.M.P. and hire on Shinobi I believe to be worth of the status," Sasuke explained.

"So now you have two choices, submit and be arrested or fight and become a Nuke-Nin of Konoha," Sasuke said.

"I'll never just submit," Danzo spat his rage starting to fill him. Everything he had worked for just went down the drain in the span of two minutes. His plans for Konoha as its Hokage, all of his work he put in Root.

"I'm glad you said that," Sasuke said. Danzo growled and charged at Sasuke. His Sharingans readied to be used. Unfortunately for him Sasuke's eyes were stronger and he knew it. Ducking a swing of his Kunai Sasuke rolled away from Danzo and readied to attack.

Danzo was filled with rage. His attacks were blind and open. But he was still freakishly strong and fast. Sasuke was purely on the defensive against Danzo. Sasuke finally got the opening he was waiting for when Danzo lunged at him with his eye coated arm.

Sasuke ducked forward and focused all of his lightning chakra into his hand as he drew a wakatashi he had hidden in his sleeve. "Chidori Blade," Sasuke brought the blade up. Danzo only had an instant to react. But that instant was too short. As he tried to pull his arm away the blade cut through taking his arm at the elbow. In doing so Danzo lost all but one of his sharingans.

Danzo roared in pain as he grabbed the stump of an arm trying to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately he left himself wide open and three fingers dug into his skull and ripped out his last Sharingan. With another roar of pain Danzo dropped to the ground rolling in his anguish.

Sasuke took the moment to use ninja wire and chakra suppressing seals to bind Danzo. With a quick few hand signs Sasuke placed a burning hand on Danzo's stub of an arm and cauterized the wound.

"Time to go in Danzo," Sasuke said as he opened a scrolled and focused his chakra making them both vanish in a burst of smoke.

* * *

~Kumogakure~

Naruto stood before the Raikage having finished giving his report. A rubbed his chin for a moment before he nodded. "And what is your plan for those two?" A asked.

"I want to help them. Free them from Danzo," Naruto said.

"Let me speak with them," A said. Mabui nodded and forced the two to kneel before the imposing form of the muscular Kage.

"What is it you want?" A asked.

"I want freedom… to pick my battle… to be able to fight when I wanted not because someone's forcing me to do so," Kidomaru said.

"And you little girl?" A asked.

"I just want to stop fighting… I'm tired of it," Tayuya said.

"If I were to let you leave this place what would you do?" A asked.

"I would leave… I would find some place to call my own," Tayuya said.

"I would rather stay… perhaps pledge myself to your forces," Kidomaru replied. A rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Raikage-Sama! Yugito is in trouble," a man came into the office. Naruto looked to see he was heavily wounded and nearly dead.

"I'll go," Naruto said as he threw his helm on.

"Go I'll get Bee and some other to send help," A said and Naruto was gone in a blur of grey.

* * *

Yugito knelt bleeding badly she was done for. She had no chance at stopping these two. Hell the masked one hadn't even attacked yet. The silver haired one was beating her by himself. Yugito weakly stood her body was heavy and weak.

'_Naruto…'_ Yugito thought as her mind slowly went to the blonde haired man.

"Time to go kitty cat," the silver haired man said as he shot towards Yugito.

"Hidan!" the masked man screamed trying to get the man's attention. Before Hidan could react he found his head off his shoulders and before Yugito stood a golden armored man. Red eyes locked on them and a naginata in his hand.

"You hurt my Yugito-chan," the man's voice was thunderous and filled with rage.

"Your Yugito?" the head of Hidan asked.

"How can you still talk?" Yugito asked in shock.

"Easy Jashin made me immortal," Hidan laughed. The golden man simply picked up his head while his eyes stayed locked on the masked man. With a toss Hidan's head ended up in Yugito's arms.

"Take his head away… he's no threat," Naruto said as he glared at the masked man.

"I can't leave you alone Naruto-kun," Yugito said.

"I'll be fine," Naruto replied as he spun his weapon and glared at the masked man.

"Oi Kakazu… don't let this bitch go," Hidan shouted.

"Shut up," Kakazu said as he took off at Yugito. His eyes widened when Naruto literally vanished before his eyes.

"Your opponent is me," Naruto growled as shinikiba tore through Kakazu's shoulder. Kakazu flipped back a few times as the wound on his shoulder pulled shut.

"I know you… Samui had me read about history… How you are alive is beyond me," Naruto said.

"I'll alive because I am… I'm not sharing secrets with you," Kakazu growled.

"Need some help?" a voice called out. Naruto shot back as a ball of fire and a stream of water shot at him.

"Fuck… I should have known my hunters would show up," Naruto said as Itachi and Kisame appeared behind Kakazu.

"Where's Hidan?" Itachi asked.

"Two took his head away with her," Kakazu replied.

"Great… three on one," Naruto said as he knelt ready for what came next.

"Katon: Zukokku," Kakazu spoke as fire erupted from his mouth.

"Kato: Gokakyu No Jutsu," Itachi join in letting lose a massive fire ball. Both watched as a figure appeared where Naruto was and took the hit.

All three of the Akatsuki members wanted to face palm Naruto had pulled one over on them by using Hidan's headless body as a shield.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto spoke.

"Going to kill me for my brother?" Itachi asked as Naruto appeared in front of him.

"The Red Eyes Return," Naruto said before his shinikiba clashed with the samehada. Itachi froze his body complete unmoving.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kisame asked right before a foot met his face and threw him away.

"Yo, Killer bee rocking his Killer Melody!" Killer Bee shouted as he landed next to Naruto.

"Well this will be fun," Kisame grinned as he and Kisame quickly started to fight. Naruto looked seeing Itachi was still frozen and Kakazu looked pissed.

"I'll crush you and bring you back to Leader," Kakazu said as he tossed off his cloak and readied to fight.

"Not if I take your head… after all, all that money on your head could set me up for years," Naruto grinned as he spun his weapon once more.

"Doton: Domu!" Kakazu's arm turned dark as he ran at Naruto.

'_Aim… Now!'_ Naruto narrowly dodged Kakazu's fist and lashed out his spear tore through Kakazu's chest.

"Arg!" Kakazu jumped back as he felt a heart get cut in two. _'Fuck that was my lightning heart,'_ Naruto took the brief pause and attacked. The still darkened arm of Kakazu rose up to block the cut; as the blade started to cut through Kakazu quickly parried the swing.

"You don't seem as tough as you let yourself on to be," Naruto said as he slid to a stop.

"In the words of my former teammate. 'I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!'" Kakazu shouted as he charged forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi's voice spoke.

"Straight from the Godami Hokage Tsunade Senju," Naruto said as he flipped back. Itachi paused again. But before he could speak. "The truth is out in Konoha… it won't be long before this leader finds out," Naruto added.

"Then it is done?" Itachi asked watching Naruto dodge another swing from Kakazu.

"The council, the civilians, the Hokage, the Shinobi, even Sasuke," Naruto said as he rolled away and tossed a scroll to Itachi. Itachi took the scroll and opened it to read the contents.

"Itachi… are you going to help?" Kakazu asked.

"Yes," Itachi burned the scroll. "My apologize Kakazu," Itachi shot forward a kunai in his hand. Naruto's 'red' eyes widened as he narrowly dodged Itachi's swing.

"Amaterasu," Itachi spoke. His body quickly turned and the black flames ignited on their target. Kakazu's back. The three remaining masks all burst and were destroyed.

"NO!" Kakazu screamed as he was brought down to one heart.

"Bye," Naruto spoke as his shinikiba stabbed into his chest and through his final heart. Kakazu froze his body slowly went limp as he cursed Itachi's name.

"Good to see you're back," Naruto said as he looked at Itachi. Itachi simply nodded and turned his eyes towards Kisame who just punted his own sword away from himself cursing heavily.

"Hey Itachi…" Kisame's voice died on his lips seeing Kakazu's body was slowly burning.

"Kisame it's time," Itachi spoke.

"So it would seem," Kisame said as he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Itachi before he pulled one out himself. With two bursts of smoke the two men were now clad in white versions of their cloaks. Naruto marveled at the cloaks. Snow white with red clouds that had golden borders on them.

Kisame now held a very familiar sword in his hands as well. Naruto blinked a few times to ensure it was what he saw. And it was Kisame now held the Kubikiribocho on his shoulder.

"You're with Konoha?" Naruto asked in shock.

"In a sense," Kisame replied with a grin.

"You've got to be shitting me," Naruto said as he took of his helm. Killer Bee had the same dumbfounded look as he hoisted the Samehada up into his arms.

"What's next you going to say Sasori is still with Suna?" Naruto asked.

"No he is currently hunting the tree tails," Itachi said.

"Karin will kick his ass," Naruto said with a smile.

"So are we done or we going to have more fun?" Killer bee asked.

"We're done… and I'm going home," Kisame said as he started to walk away.

"As am I… I have a feeling I have a very long talk with a certain brother of mine awaiting me," Itachi said as he walked away as well.

"Let's go find Yugito-chan," Naruto said as they left.

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the cave they had been in to see Yugito resting against a tree. She was still bleeding but it had lessened. Naruto quickly moved to her side his hand gently touched her shoulder.

"How are you doing Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I've been better… I'll survive," Yugito said as she tried to stand.

"If I had my body I'd cut your ass up," Hidan said with a growl.

"To bad your body is a smoldering corpse," Naruto said.

"What! What happened to my body?" Hidan shouted.

"You're body got a good roast, now it looks like toast," Bee rapped.

"Please Bee stop it," Yugito said weakly as Naruto helped her stand.

"Fine… for now I'll cut it out," Bee said with a disappointed huff.

"Come on… let's go home," Naruto said as the three, plus one head, left for home.

* * *

~Somwhere near Kirigakure~

A young red haird girl slammed into a wall. She quickly rolled and dodged a puppet set on impaling her with its razor sharp blades. She was exhausted her fight had been going on forever it felt like. She had managed to destroy what she thought was Sasori. But in fact it had been a puppet that he road in. The real puppet master stood a good way away from her with a puppet that she knew to be the missing third Kazekage.

"Just give in… I hate to keep people waiting," Sasori spoke in his ever monotone. Karin just raised her middle finger to him then dropped to her kneel. She was done for.

"Fuck… you…" Karin hit the ground unable to move anymore.

"Time to go," Sasori's puppet moved to pick her up.

"Yoton: Yokai No Jutsu!" a voice echoed out.

"No!" Sasori roared as his prized puppet was coated in lava and reduced to nothing.

"You think I'll just let you take Karin?" Mei said as she panted lightly. She had ran as fast as she could to get to Karin.

"You're wasting my time," Sasori said as he unleashed his ultimate power. Hundreds of puppets appeared before Mei.

"Karin… are you ok?" Mei asked not taking her eyes off the puppet master.

"Just playing possum Mizukage-sama," Karin said as flipped to her feet.

"Well time to show off," Mei said.

"Gotcha," Karin said as her skin took on a green hue and her eyes turned into a deep shade of crimson and finally a single tall appeared behind her.

"So you've got some control?" Sasori asked. His eyes shot open when he felt a handful of puppets suddenly explode. His eyes slowly moved behind him to see several Kiri Shinobi. Sasori growled before his puppets started to move.

The Kiri Shinobi were certainly numerous. Sasori was losing puppet after puppet. He noticed the main reasons were a man with an eye patch, a blue haired boy, and of course the Mizukage. His eyes started to dart around as he looked for Karin. The girl had vanished when he looked over his shoulder.

That was when he noticed the water was disturbed. Karin had gone under the water. Thanks to Isobu she could breathe and swim much faster in water.

"You're running low," Mei said as another wave of lava wiped out a group of puppets. Sasori changed his focus. He wanted that bitch dead. All of his puppets turned and charged at Mei.

"I might fail my mission but I will kill you," Sasori said as the puppets got closer and closer.

"Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu!" Sasori spun to see a massive dragon made of water charging towards him. He tried to jump away but failed. The dragon caught his legs and slammed him into the wall and through it. The sudden hi caused his puppets to fall their strings cut.

"Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu," Mei spewed lava forth and removed the last group of puppets. The only one left now was Sasori. Who Karin was already going after.

"Get back here," Karin roared as she landed right in front of Sasori as he pieced himself back together. Said puppet master simply glared at Karin he was low on chakra, put of puppets, and in the middle of enemy territory.

"Why?" He growled. "Why didn't my poisons work on you?"

"My bloodline allows me to heal myself from cuts, burns, and apparently poisons," Karin said.

"So that's why you bit yourself," Sasori said.

"Yes now it's time you die," Karin said as a large tail smashed into him crushing him into the ground. Strike after strike she smashed the puppets body. She stopped once his body was in pieces. But she could still sense chakra from him.

"Ah so that's what you are," Karin said as she picked up a black cylinder with veins coming out of it. With a low growl she crushed the heart and felt the last bit of chakra vanish.

"Karin," a voice called out.

"I'm fine Mizukage-sama," Karin replied.

"Is he dead?" Mei asked as she landed next to the red head. Karin simply nodded and droped the crushed heart onto the group.

"Dead as my clan," Karin replied.

"That was in bad taste," Mei said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I've told you. It's Mei," she added.

"You're the Mizukage… I shouldn't be calling you by your name," Karin said.

"And you've chosen to be the most important person in my life," Mei said as she gently kissed Karin's cheek. Karin flushed red and moved into the woman's arms. Mei smiled as she wrapped her arms around Karin.

"Let's go home Kari-chan," Mei smiled and the two left for home.

* * *

~Kumo~

Roughly a week had passed and Naruto sat in his home looking over the reports for what could possibly be his own Genin team. Akatsuki had virtually vanished off the face of the earth. The Immortal Dual and been vanquished, Kisame and Itachi defected; Sasori and Deidara were killed trying to bring down their targets. And from what he had heard Jiraiya had gotten a bead on the leader and was taking a small contingency of Shinobi to assault him in Amegakure.

If the leader was slain would the organization fall? would the surviving Jinchuriki be allowed to live in peace? Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment before he stood and grabbed the reports and left to see the Raikage. He had made his decision.

"Raikage," Naruto knelt before the massive man. A took a moment to see that Naruto held the reports for the students in his arm.

"So you've decided?" A asked.

"Yes. It would be an honor to become a Jonin-Sensei," Naruto said as a small smile came to his face.

"Then you start in three weeks. Each sensei is given a chance to test their Genin to see if they are truly worth of the Shinobi life. So ready a test and I'll summon you when the day before they graduate to look over your idea," A explained.

"Of course A-san," Naruto said as he stood and handed the folders to Mabui.

"You are excused," A said and Naruto vanished in his red mist.

* * *

Naruto stood his back against a wall as a woman glared at him. Naruto wasn't sure what he had done wrong but he really didn't think he deserved this. "Well?" the woman asked.

"I don't know it kinda just happened," Naruto said.

"It just happened? You just happened to call me 'Your Yugito'?" Yugito growled. Naruto tried to think fast he wasn't sure what he should do. Sure he liked Yugito a lot they had a lot in common. Be he also felt something for Samui.

"Ok I'll admit it… I like you," Naruto said with a red face. Yugito went quiet in a heartbeat. She wasn't sure what to do now. Then the memory of him and Samui flirting when they trained came to mind.

"And what about Samui?" Yugito asked.

"I don't know what to tell you. I like you both… that's why I haven't done anything," Naruto said.

"You hear that?" Yugito said.

"Yes I did," Now Naruto knew he was in deep shit. Samui turned the corner and looked at Naruto whom might as well have been sweating kunai.

"You like us both but you won't make a move?" Samui asked.

"It wouldn't be right… I have feelings for both of you… but I don't want to hurt either of you," Naruto said.

"So you're going to remain all alone?" Yugito asked.

"Yes… it wouldn't be right to date one of you when I have feelings for the other," Naruto said.

"Why not date us both?" Yugito asked. both Naruto and Samui gaped at that.

"What did you just suggest?" Samui asked now glaring at Yugito.

"Well I'm not afraid to share… as long as I get him too," Yugito said.

"I am so lost…" Naruto said. Samui grabbed Yugito and pulled her away.

"Stay," She glared at Naruto whom nodded furiously. The girl went around the corner where Naruto couldn't hear them. He figured Samui was going to argue with Yugito.

"Are you freaking serious here?" Samui asked in slight shock.

"What is wrong with sharing? He likes us both. We like him," Yugito said.

"Yeah except he wins. He gets two girls and we have to share," Samui growled. Yugito smiled lightly then shrugged.

"I'd rather share than not have any. Fifty percent of something is better than a hundred percent of nothing," Yugito said slyly.

"I want to hurt you sometimes you know that right," Samui said coldly.

"So are you in or what?" Yugito said.

"I don't know… I've never been much of a sharer. What's mine is mine usually," Samui said as she crossed her arms. Yugito smiled and put her arm around Samui's shoulders before she started to whisper in her ear.

"Ugh god… no way. I'd never," Samui said pushing Yugito away.

"Oh come one it'd be just a little experimentation… and we'd have him there too," Yugito smiled. Samui's face went beat red hear that.

"Fine… I'll try… just none of that," Samui said still flushed red.

"Spoil sport," Yugito said as the two moved back to where Naruto still stood frozen. He obviously obeyed as he hadn't moved and inch.

"Well we've decided… you have to date us both," Yugito said.

"What… you… and you… and me… dating… I… uh… ok," Naruto said dumbly. He didn't really know what to say. He apparently just got two girlfriends.

"Well I'll see you in a few weeks… I have a mission to go on," Samui said as she turned away.

"And I'm going to shopping… come one Shadow Clone boy. You get to carry the bags," Yugito laughed as she pulled Naruto behind her.

* * *

**~End Notes~ yes ok I'm sorry! I freaking such a fighting scenes. I just suck at them… so if you didn't like them sorry. Also let me know what you think about the rest of it. and yes I am aware that Samui is OOC. It's my story you don't like it don't read it.**

**Next out will be a One-Shot for Naruto involving Hinata and Sakura for SSvidel3.**


	7. Fall of Akastuki

**Chapter Seven: Fall of Akatsuki**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter Seven enjoy. So you all know. Naruto ****WILL**** be a Jonin sensei. And that starts this chapter.**

* * *

Jiraiya stood in Amegakure under the torrent of water that always seemed to fall. He slowly made his way into a tower where he believed the leader of the Akatsuki was hold up. He moved through the halls ready for anything. Or so he thought.

"No way," Jiraiya spoke as he stepped into a room and found Konan looking at him.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya-sensei," Konan said as her amber eyes watched the man. Jiraiya gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"So Nagato and Yahiko are with you as well?" Jiraiya asked as the orange haired man in question landed beside her.

"Jiraiya… you've come to die?" Pein asked.

"I've come to bring you down so the surviving Jinchuriki can live in peace along with this world," Jiraiya replied as he drew a pair of kunai.

"This world must know true pain before it can have true peace," Pein said as he drew a pair of black sticks. Konan lifted into the sky on a set of paper wings set on leaving the two to fight.

"Leaving so soon?" Jiraiya asked.

"Pein will handle you," Konan said as she disappeared. Jiraiya was about to move when three more figures joined him.

"Ah so you're not alone," Jiraiya said as he watched the four.

"You cannot hope to win," Pein spoke.

"I'm not sure about that," Jiraiya said as a chirping sound echoed out from about the Peins. Two of them looked up right as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared with Chidoris in hand.

"Chirdori!" Both shouted as their hand smashed into the ground narrowly missing the two Peins.

"CHA!" another voice echoed out as one Pein came face to face with a pinkish blur and was smashed in the stomach with a huge amount of force.

"Double Dynamic Entry!" two voice called out in unison and a pair of orange leg warmer covered legs cracked into the very same Pein that was hit by the pink blur.

"I guess this will require all of me," Pein spoke as two more Peins showed up.

"Six on six it seems," Kakashi said.

"So it seems," the main Pein spoke. "I will show you even one on one you cannot win," Pein added.

"I shall take the one with the spikes and combed back hair," Gai said as he jumped and the two vanished.

"Leave the main one to me," Jiraiya spoke.

"Yo! Girly… let's go!" Sakura shouted gaining the ire of the path.

"I shall fight the one with long hair," Lee said as he and his targeted path took off.

"I'll take the one with hair," Sasuke said.

"That leave you and me old man," Kakashi gave an eye smile and the two moved away.

* * *

~With Gai and the Petra Path~

Maito Gai stood facing his chosen Path of Pein. He held a large grin and cracked his neck. "I shall allow you the first strike," Gai said getting the path to run forward his fist cocked to strike. Just before his fist his he opened his hand in an attempt to grab Gai.

"Close… I never said I'd let you hit me," Gai said as he dodge the swing and planted a kick to the back on the path's head sending him forward.

"I will not hold back," Gai said as he crossed his arms. The path he faced simply stood and did not speak a word before he charged in.

"Gate of Opening, Open,"

"Gate of Healing, Open,"

"Gate of Life, Open,"

"Gate of Pain, Open," Gai's skin now turned red as his hair started to stand on end as a visible steam came off his body.

"Gate of Limit, Open!" Gai shouted before he vanished from the path's view. An instant later the path's arm was torn from its body as Gai's fist tore through his shoulder. Before the path could truly register what was happening it was over. Gai's fist tore into his chest and removed his head from its shoulders.

"It was unyouthful of me to go to such extremes… but this is not a time to speak of youth," Gai said solemnly as the gates closed and the recoil hit.

* * *

~With Kakashi and Nakara Path~

Kakashi flipped back as the Path of Pein attempted to grab him once again. He wasn't going to let the path touch him. He didn't know what it could do. Kakashi watched the man carefully trying to figure out what it could do. That was when the path stopped abruptly and looked over its shoulder.

"Ah has one of your brethren has been brought down?" Kakashi asked. As the path turned back its eyes widened seeing how close Kakashi had gotten with Chidori in hand. He path started to jump back but did so in vein. Kakashi's hand missed his heart but too off a leg rendering the path unable to escape.

"Farwell," Kakashi said as she used a tanto to remove the path's head.

* * *

~Unknown Location~

"This is unacceptable. Two of my strongest paths have been brought down," a red haired man spoke before he started coughing.

"Nagato," Konan said with worry.

"I've lost Gakido and Jigokudo. Chikushodo and Ningendo are both in dire straits while Shurado and Tendo as surviving for the moment," Nagato spoke.

"How is this possible… they shouldn't be able to do this," Konan said while trying to think.

"I can understand Gakido and Ningendo… their opponets are using the eight gates… but Chikushodo I can't… a single girl shouldn't be able to wield such monsterous strength," Nagato said with a growl.

"We need to leave," Konan spoke.

"We do… only Tendo stands… and Jiraiya-sensei has pulled out his trumpt card… and the others are converging on him," Nagato spoke.

"Well isn't that just sad," the two froze hearing one of the last voices they wanted to hear. His deep voice chilled Konan's blood as the figure stepped into their sight. The near six foot four form of Kisame Hoshigaki stood before them with Kubikiribocho on his shoulder.

"So you've come to kill me?" Nagato asked.

"No merely to keep you here… Jiraiya wishes to speak with you," Kisame grinned.

"So he knew all along?" Nagato asked.

"Of course he did… that fool 'Tobi' told me everything… he never expected Itachi to turn me," Kisame grinned as Konan readied to fight him.

"Stop Konan," Nagato spoke getting a confused look from the bluenette.

"I understand," Konan said after a moment. She didn't stand a chance against Kisame… not here.

"Good girl," Kisame laughed as a second figure joined him. Nagato knew it was useless now. Itachi and Kisame alone would prove to be too difficult to fight. But both together would be damn near impossible.

"It's over," Nagato said.

"The paths?" Konan asked.

"All destroyed… How could such young Shinobi wield such power?" Nagato asked.

"The new generations should always out shine the last," Itachi spoke.

* * *

~Within Kumo~

It had been three weeks and there had been no sign of Akatsuki since the complete obliteration of Pein. Kumo was given a report thanks to their new found alliance. Naruto wasn't surprised to hear that Sasuke and Kakashi had been involved. He was surprised to hear that Sakura, Gai and Lee were thought. But none of that mattered anymore. With Pein gone Zetsu and Tobi had both completely vanished without a trace.

Now Naruto stepped into a classroom with a smirk on his face. "Well well it seems I'm the first Sensei here eh?" Naruto spoke as the class froze seeing Naruto step in.

"I had just finished announcing the teams," the teacher spoke as he looked at Naruto.

"Ah then I'm right on time. Team One follow me," Naruto spoke as three kids jumped up and ran after him all of them smiling brightly seeing they had someone with a huge rep as a sensei.

Naruto looked at his first students and couldn't help but grin. "Ok how about we do a little introduction to better know each other. As the Sensei I'll go first," Naruto started.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, I am the Crimson Shinobi, I like to train, eat ramen, and spend time with my two girlfriends as troublesome as they are," Naruto finished seeing the three blush lightly hearing he has two girlfriends.

"Ladies first," Naruto added.

"Oh I'm Masami Nisshoku. I love to train both mind and both, Ramen is my favorite food and I dream to become respectable Kunoichi before I settle down and have a family," Naruto took the moment to inspect the girl as she talked. Like her profile said she had hip length blue hair tied into a pair of matching braids with a single bang left to hang in front of her face. She had deep amber eyes and a foxy smile that made him think of himself. She was clad in a black shirt with gold borders, a pair of knee length dark blue shorts, knee high black battle boots, fingerless gloves and she wore her Hitai-ate around her waist reminding him of Lee and Gai.

Naruto looked to the next one as he started to speak. "I'm Kensei Hikage. I like to pull pranks as for other likes… well that would be Ninjutsu training, reading, and the ladies," Kensei smiled. Kensei's silver eyes seemed to shine as he said ladies. Naruto looked him over seeing he was rather strangely dressed. He wore a pair of black dress pants rather than Shinobi pants, a pair of black penny loafers, a silver dress shirt and a black vest. He was dressed for a formal event rather than fighting. Finally his Hitai-ate was resting around his neck much like how Hinata wore hers.

"Oi the only thing you read is those dirty books," Masami said getting a wide eyed look from Naruto.

"Hey… Icha Icha isn't the only thing I read," Kensei growled. Naruto couldn't hold back a light chuckle at Icha Icha.

"Moving on," the third Genin spoke. "I'm Xayne no surname. I am clanless and an orphan I like to read, anything, and sleeping. But when it comes to protecting something I like or care for nothing will stop me. Unlike my teammates I already have a signature style. I've made my own Taijutsu style that I like to call Rock Golem Style," Xayne finished. Naruto noticed he was the most serious of his teammates and took Shinobi life very seriously. He was clad in black Shinobi pants, black sandals, a deep crimson shirt, fingerless gloves and his Hitai-ate was worn on his forehead to keep his spiky black hair out of his orange eyes.

"Hey I you might have your own Taijutsu style but I've already figured out my Nature Chakra," Kensei replied.

"And I'm the only one with any kind of range," Masami replied as she pulled out a Senbon and a spool of wire. Naruto clapped twice getting his students attention.

"Ok the first thing it first… we'll be having a little test… I want to see if you're good enough to be my Genin," Naruto said.

"What must we do?" Xayne asked. Naruto smiled. It was his turn to be on the other side of the test.

"First we will head to my personal training ground," Naruto said as he offered his hand to his possible Genin team," they all grabbed his hand a moment later they were gone in a swirl of red mist.

* * *

~At Naruto's Training Ground~

Naruto let his students regain themselves for a few moments. "Uh sensei… was that red water blood?" Xayne asked.

"Quiet acute of you but no… it's a mixture I make in my free time. Water and red food coloring with a little bit of starch to thinking it so it looks like blood… it's for intimidation," Naruto explained. "By the way if you succeed my test the Shunshin will be one of the first things I teach you along with Summoning and your Nature Release," the three all looked at him in complete shock. None of those three things were usually taught to Genin… even Kumo Genin.

"What's the test?" Kensei asked. Naruto smiled and pulled out a set of bells. He really wanted to do a unique test but he couldn't help but do this one. Knowing that Jiraiya, Kakashi, his father, and he had all done the same kind of test made it kind of like a tradition to him.

"You are to get these bells from me," Naruto said.

"But how there are only two bells… what happens to the Genin that doesn't get one?" Masami asked.

"Ah that's the fun part. The loser goes back to the academy while the two that pass will become my apprentices rather than simple Genin," Naruto said as he pulled out a clock. "You'll have until this goes off at Noon to get the bells," Naruto added before he vanished.

Like he expected his Genin instantly ran away from each other. He quickly made two shadow clones to watch what the Genin did.

Kensei flipped back and threw a pair of kunai at Naruto's clone only for it to easily dodge them and kick Kensei's feet from under him. The boy's eyes widened when Nartuo's foot hit his stomach and threw him back. Rolling to a stop a good ten feet away the young silver haired boy jumped to his feet and threw down a pair of smoke bombs and ran away.

"Recollecting himself eh?" the clone spoke as he rolled his shoulder and caught a pair of senbons. He grinned and yanked seeing there was wire tied to the senbons. His eyes widened when a massive log rather than a little girl came flying at him.

"Clever," Naruto jumped away as the log smashed into the ground. "Using senbons, wire and a trap," Naruto looked over his shoulder and threw the senbons he was holding and gained a yelp of surprise. He chuckled lightly as he felt Masami's chakra signature flee from him. Naruto raised an eyebrow Xayne had yet to attack him. With a shrug the clone dispersed.

* * *

~With Xayne~

Naruto watched as she saw Xayne sitting rubbing his chin and talking out loud. "If only two of us can pass he has to go easy on us so we can get the bells… but if he goes to easy we won't learn what it's like to face a strong foe," Xayne stood and closed his eyes.

'_Oh I think he might have gotten it,'_ Naruto thought as he flashed away to check on his other students. Xayne turned and decided to find his teammates and give them is two cents.

* * *

~With Kensei~

Kensei was pacing feverously as he tried with all his might to figure out what to do. "How can I fight Naruto-Sensei… he's all sorts of bad ass and I'm just a Genin… this isn't possible," Kensei thought as he spun and ran straight into a tree.

Naruto choked down a laugh as he saw Xayne appear from behind the tree. "I think I know what we need to do," Xayne said.

"Two on one?" Kensei asked.

"Three on one… it's the best shot we've got," Xayne said.

"You came up with the same idea as me eh?" Masami's voice called out as she stepped into the same small clearing.

"But then one of us won't pass," Kensei said.

"I don't think that's the real point of this test… I'd wager it was more of a ploy to get us to fight each other rather than focus on him," Masami said.

"That makes sense," Kensei said playing along. He was lost as it was.

"So three on one?" Xayne asked.

"How about three on three," Naruto laughed as he landed in front of the Genin with a pair of clones.

"Shit," Xayne said as he took his Taijutsu stance. He wasn't ready to take on someone of Naruto's level but he wasn't going to run. Masami pulled out a set on senbons ready to fight as well while Kensei held a kunai in one hand and three shuriken in the other.

"Not going to run?" Naruto asked.

"Our best chance is if we fight together," Kensei said as he kept his eyes locked on the clone that was looking at him.

"So three on three it is," Xayne said as he readied to charge.

"Those bells are ours," Masami growled as she rose her hand to throw the senbons.

"I'm proud of you… standing together and ready to face down a threat you can't hope to beat… you pass," Naruto said making all three drop to the ground in shock.

"What do you mean we pass?" Masami asked.

"Yeah we didn't get the bells," Kensei shouted.

"You've even lost me here Sensei," Xayne said.

"You passed because you chose to work together rather than fighting alone. Something my sensei once told me is someone who abandons their mission is trash… but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash," Naruto finished with a smile.

"So we passed?" Kensei asked.

"Yes you did," Naruto smiled.

"Awww Yeah!" Kensei shouted as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Sweet," Masami jumped around happily and Xayne simply smiled in victory.

"So we start some specialized training tomorrow then in a few days we'll start missions," Naruto explained.

"So we get the Shunshin now?" Xayne asked.

"No first I gotta get your chakra reserves and control up before you learn those," Naruto said. "Now then Kensei what is your Chakra Nature?" Naruto asked.

"I'm strong Futon with weak Raiton," Kensei grinned.

"Good here you two go… let me see what you got so I can set up proper training," Naruto said as he handed Masami and Xayne a slip of paper.

Xayne focused his chakra into the paper and watched as it started to crumble. "Doton good," Naruto looked to Masami who was holding a soaking wet piece of paper.

"And a Suiton looks like I've got four of the five elements between you three," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. How best to train his team.

"Ok my little Genin… you have the rest of the day off. Meet here tomorrow and we will start our training," Naruto smiled. The three nodded and left. Once they were out of ear shot Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"How long are you going to hid there Yuigto-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Just until the little ones leave," Yugito said as she stepped out and moved towards Naruto.

"Not going to make me your shopping bag holder again are you?" Naruto asked.

"No I figured we could get some dinner," Yugito smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Naruto put his arm over Yuigto's shoulders and the two left.

"Do you want it to be just the two of us or should I send a clone to get Samui?" Naruto asked.

"Just us... sounds more fun that way," Yugito smiled.

"As you wish," Naruto smiled as the two left his training ground and made their way towards the residential district where the restaurants resided.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Yugito. She was simply stunning in all forms. Her long blonde hair remained unrestrained tonight and fell beautifully over her shoulders. She was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt simple yet perfect. She smiled as she looked at her food. She hadn't noticed Naruto looking at her yet.

"Have I told you lately that you are simply stunning?" Naruto asked.

"Just about every day… and you make me blush every time. So stop it," Yugito grinned.

"But you just get all the cuter when you blush… it makes me want to eat you up," Naruto replied making Yugito blush even more.

"You're such a perv," Yugito said trying to hide her blush.

"I'm not the one with the platinum editions of Icha Icha," Naruto retorted making Yugito's blush return twice over.

"How did you know I had those?" Yugito growled before she dropped her head. She knew what he was going to say now.

"I didn't… you just told me," Naruto laughed right before an egg roll hit him square in the nose. Naruto simply smiled more and picked up the roll and ate it.

"Sometimes I hate you," Yugito said.

"No you don't," Naruto said as he stood and offered a hand to Yugito.

"What?" Yugito asked until she heard music. "Oh no… I don't dance,"

"Come on it will be fun," Naruto said as he took Yugito's hand into his and lead her to the dance floor. The music was the perfect pace for the two to enjoy slow dance. Yugito rested her chin on Naruto's shoulder as they danced. She closed her eyes simply enjoying being in his arms.

"I love you," She spoke softly.

"What?" Naruto asked missing what she said thanks to the loud music.

"Don't worry about it," Yugito said louder getting Naruto to focus back to their dancing. She wanted him to hear her but maybe it was too soon still.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was a little shorter than i wanted it to be but the next chapter might end up having a Lemon in it so. Let me know what you thought. Another request will be out soon.**


	8. Double the girls, double the fun

**Chapter Eight: Double the girls, double the fun**

**~A/N~ Here's chapter eight I hope you like it. This chapter will be mostly about Naruto's romances… so little to no Konoha or Genin this chapter.**

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment his feet up on his coffee table as he watched a movie. One arm rested behind his head while the other was draped over Samui's shoulder. He smiled lightly seeing Samui curled up at his side her head on his shoulder and a smile on her face.

"You're staring at me again," Samui said as her baby blue eyes looked up at him.

"I can't help it… I love the look of you in my arms," Naruto said with a smile. Samui flushed lightly then turned her eyes back to the movie.

"You're such a dork," Samui said with a smile of her own.

"Yeah but that's what you love about me," Naruto replied with a light chuckle.

"You got me there," Samui said before she curled in tighter to Naruto's body. Naruto in return tightened his grip around Samui's body.

As the night dragged on and the movie came to a close Samui felt a desire to stay. She didn't want to leave Naruto's side yet. Looking up at him she wasn't surprised to see him staring at her yet again. She smiled softly seeing his eyes on her. Her heart started to pound as she moved closer to him. Naruto leaned down as she moved up. Their eyes slowly started to close as their lips moved closer and closer together.

Samui's heart all but burst from her chest once their lips met. Naruto moved one hand over her cheek and the back of her neck. Samui gripped the front of his shirt trying to tell Naruto how she felt with their kiss. To transmit all her desire to him and it worked. Naruto's free hand wrapped around the lower of her back pulling her in close to him. Samui's hand slid up his chest and around his neck pressing their bodies together.

Naruto wanted more… he wanted everything Samui would give to him. His tongue started to prod at her lips asking for entry. He was rewarded with her mouth opening and her tongue coming out to play. Their kissing quickly fell into a desire filled tongue battle. Neither had noticed that they had fallen to the floor or that all of Naruto's paperwork on his plans for his Genin went with them.

Samui felt her need spiking and her hands answered by moving from his neck back to his chest trying to pull off his shirt. Naruto more than willingly let his shirt be pulled up. Off was another question for both of them… to do that they would have to break their kiss. Reluctantly they did and an instant later both were shirtless and kissing again.

A sudden knocking fully snapped the two out of their lusting make out session. Samui shot up and looked to the door just in time to see Yugito walk in. Yugito froze instantly seeing the scene before her. Naruto no shirt pants unbuttoned laying on the floor with a Samui who was only clad in her underwear. And from what it looked like neither knew they were in such a state of undress.

"Um sorry," Yugito said nervously.

"Wha…. AH!" Samui screamed and grabbed the closest shirt and threw it on in an attempt to hide her body. Thankfully it was Naruto's shirt so it easily covered to mid-thigh. Naruto on the other hand wasn't so lucky but also didn't seem to care as much. He simply buttoned his pants and the two stood.

"I didn't mean to just walk in but nobody answered and I was knocking for like five minutes," Yugito said as she bit her lip trying not to stare at Naruto's overly muscular chest.

"It's ok Yugito-chan I'm not mad at you… and I doubt Samui-chan is either… she's probably just embarrassed," Naruto said with a smile towards Samui who was blushing heavily.

"Sorry Samui," Yugito said with a sympathetic smile.

"It is fine… is something wrong?" Samui asked.

"No I just wanted to see Naruto… I forgot it was your date night… I'll leave," Yugito said turning to leave.

"No wait… our night is over and we certainly aren't going to get that heated again… how about we play a few games of cards," Naruto said looking to Samui to make sure it was ok. When he saw her nod and smile he knew he wasn't going to get in trouble.

"If Samui is ok with it," Yugito said not wanting to intrude on her time.

"Naruto is right… let's play some cards," Samui said.

"How about you two get dressed first," Yugito said with a grin.

"Perv," Samui said grabbing her clothes and moving towards the bathroom.

"How am I the perv?" Yugito asked.

"Oh come off it… you were staring at both of us not just Naruto," Samui shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh come on… so I like a good body no matter the gender… and you've got a _**sweet**_ back door… Naruto agrees," Yugito shouted back.

"She has a point," Naruto added with a chuckle.

"God you're both perverts," Samui shouted.

"That's what we like about each other," the both replied all the got in responds as an over exaggerated 'ugh' from the bathroom before Samui appeared fully dressed holding Naruto's shirt.

"Put your shirt on," Samui tossed Naruto his shirt. With a grin Naruto caught in and slipped it back on to both girls displeasure. Both were hoping he would've just tossed it away but Samui didn't want to seem like a pervert by keeping the shirt.

"So what should we play first?" Yugito asked.

"How about strip poker?" Naruto said with a gleam in his eye. Both girls looked at each other for a moment then grinned.

"Sounds fun," they both replied.

"Excellent," Naruto said as he grabbed out a deck of cards.

* * *

~One hour later~

"This isn't fair," Yugito growled. She was clad only in her panties and undershirt… she was greatly regretting not wearing a bra today.

"No it isn't," Samui agreed she was worse off in just in panties having lost her bra and had to keep an arm up to cover her assets.

"Seems good to me," Naruto laughed. He was still fully clothed save for his shirt. "I mean heck I only had three pieces of clothing on to star. Shirt, pants and boxers," Naruto added.

"Yeah well I only had my shirt, pants and underwear too," Samui said with a huff.

"I'm missing a bra today… so we're even," Yugito said with a blush. Naruto smiled as the knowelge of one more win over Yugito and she would be tied with Samui again.

"You know I think your cheating," Samui said looking at Naruto.

"I'm just lucky Samui that's all… really," Naruto said with a smile remember his ridicules winning streak when he and Bee had gone gambling a few years back.

"If you really want we can quit and play something else," Naruto suggested.

"No! I won't give up… and I will make you lose!" Yugito growled. Naruto looked to see Samui was just a serious. With a grin Naruto showed his hand and both girl's dropped their heads. Samui tossed down her hand and paled when she lost to Yugito. Meaning she had to strip off the last piece of clothing she had.

"Come on girl… you lost," Yugito said as she licked her lips. Naruto shrugged apologetically knowing it would be wiser to remain silent. Samui on the other hand took a deep breath and stood up. She was a woman of her word and she had lost. Without a seconds hesitation she pulled off her panties and made Naruto's face turn red and a trickle of blood to run down from his nose.

"Whoa girl! I didn't think you landscaped that much," Yugito said seeing only a thin strip of hair.

"Shut up," Samui said dropping down to her knees to hide her virtue. Yugito giggled and turned back to Naruto who was just regaining himself.

"Just you and me now," Yugito grinned.

"Yup," Naruto replied.

"Can I get dressed then?" Samui asked.

"Nope… you have no clothes remember," Yugito said making Samui flush red.

"Yeah well you won't either in a minute," Samui snapped.

"No… I'm going to win so Naruto will be buck ass with you not me," Yugito said confidently.

"You'd think so," Naruto said as Yugito dealt out the cards and the next hand started.

"Oh Samui… would you mind getting us a drink since you're out?" Yugito asked sweetly. Samui growled lightly knowing what Yugito really wanted.

"Fine," Samui said standing and turning in one motion. Both players eyes were immediately draw to the blonde's retreating rear. Naruto flashed his foxy grin and Yugito licked her lips lightly yup defiantly a sweet back door.

When Samui returned she had to hide a laugh seeing Yugito had lost her shirt and, from what Samui could see, was holding a dead in the water kind of hand for what could be the last hand of the game.

"Here are your drinks," Samui said handing both of them a drink.

"Thank you Samui," Naruto said taking the drink. Yugito took the drink and quickly downed it. Samui couldn't hide her laugh when the hand ended and Yugito had lost so she was now right beside her on the great ship nudity. Yugito did just as Samui had done. She stood and didn't hesitate a second to take off her panties. Naruto once again went red face and had a trail of blood while Samui actually gaped.

"You laughed at me… you don't have any hair," Samui said.

"Yup I prefer the feeling of clean and clear landscape," Yugito joked. Naruto shook his head and rubbed his brow.

"So can we get dressed now?" Samui asked.

"I don't know… I think we should gang up and strip Naruto… he got to see our goods… we might as well be able to see his," Yugito said with a sly grin.

"How about you just get dressed," Naruto said handing the girls their clothes. Samui quickly put her underwear back on while Yugito rolled her eyes.

"Spoil sport," Yugito said before she dressed. Naruto couldn't remove the smile from his face if he wanted. He was doomed to be grinning like an idiot for the next few hours.

Samui rolled her eyes and finished dressing before turning her attention back to Naruto. "I'm going to guess you liked what you saw?" Samui asked.

"How do I put this… Fuck yeah! How could I not?" Naruto said before he dropped down onto his couch. Yugito took his left side nestling herself into his arms. Samui flushed red for a moment then moved in and took his right side.

"So what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm kinda beat… I think I'll rest my eyes," Yugito said resting her head against his shoulder.

"If you'd like," Naruto said. He turned to asked Samui the same but saw she had drifted off as well.

Morning came and Yugito opened her eyes slowly as the scent of food drifted into her nose. Groggily she slowly sat up she could see Naruto in the kitchen but Samui was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Samui?" Yugito asked.

"Taking a shower you can take one when she-" Naruto turned to see Yugito had vanished. "And I used to think Jiraiya was a pervert,"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Samui's voice screamed out from the bathroom.

"I thought I'd save some water and join you," Yugito's voice replied.

"God you're worse than Naruto… ugh," Samui groaned. Naruto paused for a moment when he didn't hear anything and nobody came out of the bathroom. His face slowly turned red as he thought about the two actually showering together. With a shake of his head he banished the thought so he wouldn't ruin breakfast. He didn't like wasting food.

Roughly ten minutes passed and Naruto was placing the plates out when the two girls both came out of the bathroom. Samui instantly looked at Naruto. "Speak a word of this and I will have your balls," Samui growled.

"Whoa girl… you gotta take it one step at a time," Yugito laughed.

"You know what I meant," Samui spat before she sat down at the table with Naruto whom only nodded.

"You have my word… and what happened between you two stays in that bathroom," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Now let's eat," The girls nodded and breakfast began.

* * *

A few days had passed and Naruto had given his Genin the day off. It was Yugito's turn for a date and she wanted to go out for dinner again. Naruto didn't mind in the slightest he got to show Yugito off and she got to show him off.

Currently the two were walking hand in hand towards one of their favorite restaurants. Yugito moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. She smiled softly as she felt Naruto kiss the top of her head.

Once inside the restaurant and their meal served Yugito kept looking to Naruto. She wanted to tell him how she felt but couldn't think of the right time to do it. She was head over heels for him but was simply too embarrassed to tell him.

"You look like you want to say something," Naruto said putting his chop sticks down.

"I do… I just don't know how," Yugito said. Her eyes snapped up when she felt Naruto's hand cover hers.

"Well I have something I want to say to you," Naruto said as he moved around the table and sat next to her.

"What?" Yugito asked.

"Yugito… I think I love you," Naruto said making the woman's eyes widen and her mouth went dry.

"You do?" she nearly squeaked. She had no control over her voice at the moment. She could only stare at Naruto in shock. Her mind snapped back after a moment. "What about Samui?" Yugito asked.

* * *

~Flashback~

Yugito and Samui sat together neither able to speak but both needed to say something to each other. Samui mustered her courage first and spoke. "Yugito… I think I'm in love with Naruto,"

"I know," Yugito said. "I feel the same… I want him so bad it hurts," Yugito added.

"So what do we do?" Samui asked. She didn't want to hurt Yugito but she didn't want to be hurt either.

"I don't know… I guess it all falls on Naruto… if he chooses one of us we need to be able to accept it might not be the one we want it to be," Yugito said knowing she loved Naruto but she wasn't sure how he felt yet.

"I don't think I could handle being rejected," Samui said grabbing her arms. "I'm not usually like this but I can't help it,"

"It's Naruto… he just has that effect on people… us especially," Yugito said.

"What if he can't decide?" Samui asked.

"I'll admit it. I'm bi… I would be ok sharing… whether it's ok or not is up to you," Yugito said with a flushed face. Samui gulped lightly trying to think of what to say.

"Well… I guess if it's you… I could give it a shot," Samui said with a red face. Yugito froze hearing this. After biting her lip for a moment she grabbed Samui's hand and pulled her away.

"Come with me for a minute," Yugito said as the two moved through the village.

"Where are we going?" Samui asked confused.

"I have to see something," Yugito said before she pulled Samui into an alley and out of the sight of people. Samui's eyes widened when she saw Yugito's face. She froze when she found herself pinned to the wall and Yugito inches from her face. She could feel her breathe on her lips and cheeks.

"Yugi-" Samui was stopped when Yugito dipped her head in and kissed Samui full on. Samui didn't know what to do. Yugito placed a hand on Samui's hip and the other snaked into her hair. Samui finally reacted and to Yugito's response it was to deepen the kiss by mirroring her actions. One hand moved to her hip with the other ran over her neck and into her hair.

The two broke away out of breath and red faced. "Did you feel that?" Yugito asked.

"It was like I was kissing Naruto," Samui said. It was all she could compare it to. It felt the same the way her body reacted was the same when she kissed Naruto.

"That's what I was thinking… you do the same to me," Yugito said.

"So what now?" Samui asked.

"I don't know," Yugito said.

~Flashback end~

* * *

"Samui, well I love her too… that's why I had to tell you… because we can't do this… I can't choose between you two and I don't want to hurt either of you," Naruto said solemnly.

"Have you told Samui?" Yugito asked.

"No… I was going to tell her during our date tomorrow," Naruto said as he pulled back.

"No… You have to tell her now," Yugito said standing and pulling Naruto out of the restaurant. She had acted so fast Naruto was barely able to throw the money of the meal down before she yanked him out.

* * *

To say Naruto was confused was an understatement. He was beyond confused he didn't quite know what to do. Yugito had pulled him basically by his collar to Samui's apartment and now they were waiting for her to answer.

The door opened and Samui looked at the two confused. It was their date night. Why were they here? "Is something wrong?" Samui asked.

"Can we come in… Naruto has to tell you something," Yugito said before she pushed Naruto inside not letting Samui actually answer.

"What's wrong?" Samui asked.

"Well it's that… I think we need to break up," Naruto said making Samui's face fall and her eyes started to water lightly. "I can't choose between you two and I don't want to hurt you," Naruto said unable to look at Samui.

Samui's eyes dried instantly and she looked to Yugito who smiled and winked at her. Samui knew what Yugito was doing. And Yugito grinned when she saw a smile slide over Samui's face.

"Well that's unacceptable," Samui said placing her hands on her hips.

"Unacceptable?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… because I love you just like Yugito does… so if you broke up with us that would hurt us," Samui said.

"Then what should I do?" Naruto asked looking at both women for the answer.

"Easy," Yugito said.

"Kiss us," Samui said. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked to them both seeing they were both smiling. Naruto grabbed Yugito first since it was their date night after all and pressed her body against himself and their lips a moment later. Yugito's arms wrapped around his neck and their tongues started to dance together. Naruto's hand moved down grabbing her ass making her moan into their kiss.

And to Yugito's disdain their kiss ended all too fast and Naruto had grabbed Samui and was kissing her just as passionately. Samui did the same as Yugito and her arms moved around Naruto's neck. But unlike Yugito Naruto's hand moved up rather than down. One hand snaked into her hair while the other stopped just under her bust.

Their kissed ended as abruptly for Samui as it did for Yugito. Both girls looked to see Naruto standing looking at them both with a huge smile on his face. "How can I be so lucky?" Naruto asked as the two girls moved towards him.

"No idea," Samui looked at Yugito who nodded.

"But we have something we want to do for you," Yugito said.

"More like to you," Samui added as they moved Naruto towards Samui's bedroom.

"You don't have to," Naruto said.

"No, but we want to," the two said in unison as they pushed Naruto into the bedroom.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter… it was a little shorter than I wanted but the next chapter will be one bit lemon so I hope you look forward to that.**


End file.
